My world
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: This is mostly a Kisame/OC but I'm bringing the Akatsuki to our world, no flames please, first worldly crossover! T for mild but heavy-word being-swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story wit my own OC so seriously, no flames please. This is mostly a test to see if you guys like it, I put up another OC story but some asses totally bombed on it. I read a few OC stories and I found what I must have done wrong, I won't say what.**

**If this does suck horribly then go ahead and tell me I'll delete it. But don't just do it because I said you could. For those of you actually read this anyway.**

**And to avoid law suit, Disclaimer: NOT-a-THING**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:1:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 1: The Akatsuki**

It was a rainy day, a warm kind of rain with long rolls of thunder and no lightning. I love these kind of days, for me, they mean good luck. Only once in a blue moon does it rain like this, and I know something perfectly magical will happen that will somehow make my life better. Last time, which was nearly three years ago, I won three million in the lottery.

I've only had six days total like this, that means in all my twenty-eight years of life only six days have been perfect. I guess that makes up for the rest of my shitty life.

No mother, an abusive father, and three younger siblings who love me more then anything and have to suffer the consequences of me leaving the house for good. I want to help, but they ended up in a nursing home after my father got into a car accident in a fit of drunken rage. Even though he's not dead, they say he'll never wake up from the coma.

I'm am lonely, I have no friends, no boyfriend, and no life basically. My father worked for a company that drugged and sold people for sex slaves, the company was well known throughout the city yet the government could not lay a finger on the place due to the law firm they have. I was lucky enough to get out before things got too rough, I would've been sold the moment I stepped into the building had my father not been the president and CEO founder.

The day my dad crashed into that car was on a day like today, it was a happy day. It was, in fact, a very happy day. My younger sister second oldest was now old enough to live on her own and she would take care of the other two knowing I couldn't.

My life, though down the drain, is simple. I wake up, eat, go to school if my classes are in session, come back to my three-bedroom apartment (in case my siblings need a place to stay) rest for an hour, go to work, and go to sleep.

But today should be happy, maybe my boss will give me a promotion, he's the nicest male boss that ever walked the earth. The reason he's so nice is because he understands both women and men, and he's gay but that doesn't matter because no one really cares at the place I work at.

I work at a company that works with everything anime, in fact that's the name of the company; Everything Anime. Ever since I was little I've loved anime and I wanted nothing more then to bury myself in the fantasy world of Japanese drawings. I always had a thing for yaoi and I still do but I work in the department that focuses on the big anime shows like Bleach, or Inuyasha or my personal favorite: Naruto.

I fell in love with the show Naruto the moment I saw it flickering on the screen. I wanted nothing more then to cosplay with my friends but no one knew what the hell I was talking about, so I kept to myself.

When the shippuden series came out, I totally fell for the Akatsuki. At first Hidan had been my favorite but the more I watched the more I fell for Kisame. I love water, I love to swim and if I had a chakra nature, water would be it.

I remember I would sneak into the TV room after my father had drunk himself to sleep and I would watch my recordings so my dad wouldn't delete them. It had been my only happiness back then and to this day I swear it still is.

My siblings tried to watch it with me but Sammy, the second oldest, was far too critical about it and couldn't stand it for very long. Kevin, the third oldest who has a split personally that reminded me of Zetsu, half liked half disliked it. Therefore always at war with himself.

And the youngest, Penny, she loved it alongside of me. Whenever I could I would sneak out to an anime convention and enjoy myself, I wanted to bring Penny but father kept a close eye on her all the time. I would always bring something back for her though. Unlike me, she loved the good guys and she always liked the main character, Naruto of course.

She has about thirty Naruto plushies around her room and they're so brightly colored it hurts my eyes to stay in there to long.

I stopped staring out the window and decided to go out.

I picked up my Akatsuki umbrella and walked outside. I went to the cemetery like I do on all good days with bad weather. On days like this I like to say hello to mom, and no one else. "Mom, today it is good day. It's raining the way you told me it would on my luckiest days."

When I was younger, maybe five or six and mom was still alive, she would tell me things about luck and happiness. She said her luckiest days came on full rainbows, just after the rain because that's when she was born. When I was born the day was like this, so these days became my lucky days.

Sammy was born on a cloudy day but with heavy winds. Kevin on a dark clouded day but with no rain whatsoever, and Penny on a day where snow was beginning to fall. She is the luckiest of us all because her day comes every winter continuously. Only on the odd days we were born, the near impossible days.

But I know it will give me a little pick-me-up for the time being. It will make me feel better.

An hour later, it was still raining and I felt the slightest of smiles creep into the corners of my mouth. I just wondered what could be so good about today.

My question had been answered when I ran into a strong chest.

Standing in front of my was the best Kisame cosplayer I had ever seen. He must have used some kind of make-up to get that good looking gills. Behind him stood even better Akatsuki cosplayers then I had ever seen in my life. They all really had it down, Zetsu with his plant-like head, Pein and his piercing, even Deidara's monocle eye thing.

"Wow" I said taking a step back, "you guys are the best cosplayers I've ever seen, but I don't think there's a convention going on anywhere, not today at least. The day is nice what are you doing?"

"The day is _nice_? Bitch we've been wandering around this place soaking wet! And you dare call this _nice_?" The person who was Hidan was doing a good job but I think he should've dropped the act because he pulled out the Sasuke side of me (as I like to call it) A.K.A my crazy sadistic bitch side. It usually takes much more to pull this side out of me but something broke when he said that.

"Urasai!" did I mention I tend to say things in Japanese when I'm mad? I wanted to learn Japanese so I could ignore the subtitles, "I have a lot of shit to deal with right now and I don't give a crap who you are or who your pretending to be! And yes the weather is _damn_ nice because it's raining, water is the best element out there!" I screamed in this cosplayers face, not caring how real that scathe looked. Fortunately for me he backed down.

"Sheesh girly, you seem a little pissy today huh? What was with the whole water thing anyway? You sound like Kisame over there."

I didn't turn my head. "So? He's my favorite character of course I'd sound like him."

I heard some rustling behind me, "your favorite character?"

I rolled my eyes, "dude you guys are cosplaying the Akatsuki, if your going to cosplay you should at least know who you are!"

"We know who we are but what do you mean by character." Kakuzu cosplayer looked at me, he's eyes were so epic I wondered how he got the red in his eyes.

"Your cosplaying the Akatsuki don't you watch the show..? I mean people tend to do that, cosplay the show they… love to watch..?"

"Do you cosplay." The Itachi cosplay looked at me and I felt a shiver run up my spine, his glare was scary I wonder how he got it that good.

"I would if I had any friends. To many people hate me because of my image, all they see is the daughter of a monster," I looked down at the ground, wondering why I was telling them all of this, "I did when I was younger, my sister Penny looks just like Itachi so she was him and I'd be Kisame, my hair was the perfect match." Did I also mention that when I was born the doctors spilled some chemical all over me? I wasn't supposed to survive but instead of dying it turned my hair this sort of ocean blue color. Some genetic alteration.

"And then Sammy had long blonde hair so she would be Deidara even though she hated the show. Kevin didn't care for it much either but he would always be Zetsu because he has a split personality." Seriously, why was I telling these strangers all this.

Pein cosplayer grabbed me by my shirt and forced me to look in his eyes. His Rinnegan contacts were so cool, I've always wanted a pair of them but since I already wear contact I wouldn't be able to see.

"Why do you talk so much of the Akatsuki as if you know them" he said.

I gulped, slightly influenced by his gaze. "Because in my crappy life, they were the only things I had to look forward to. That show saved my life and I never want to forget it. Even if the world has done nothing good for me, It's not like I could magically become president and control everyone like I've wanted to do since my mom died. Oh no, I'll just live my horrible life and hope it ends soon so I can move on to where I want to be!"

Pein grabbed my shoulder again as I began to walk away, "Just what is this world to you."

"Nothing. All people do is take and hate. I want it to end but we can't always get what we want in this world." I shrugged his arm off and walked. Going straight to my car so I could drive straight to my job. I worked second shift and though I was only a monster to the world, I was a work of manga art here. My pale skin, blue hair, and also altered because of that chemical, silver eyes, I was like a walking anime. There are a couple of shows with girls who look like me, I was great at conventions for the fans. I did my best to try and make them happy, tried to give them what I couldn't have when I was young.

I put the car in reverse when in my rearview I saw the cosplayers. Hidan in one mirror, Kakuzu in the other. I looked forward and Pein was standing in the very front with Deidara off to his left, Konan at his right. Tobi has his masked face pressed to the drivers side of the car and Kisame stood stooped, staring into the passenger door. Sasori near the back window and Itachi and Zetsu behind Pein. I didn't know what else to call them then by there cosplayer names. I rolled down the window.

"What do you want? I need to get to my job they won't wait for me."

"Do people judge you by your looks also?" I quirked an eyebrow. This was one weird Kisame.

"Hell yeah, my eyes and hair are natural because of some chemical mix-up and know everyone thinks I'm some crazed science experiment gone wrong. They never stop to think just how nice I could be, everyone's a critic here. So go ahead, call me a freak, a monster, a bad experiment I don't care! All that hurt has been stomped on at an age far to young for anyone. I shouldn't have been so broken hearted and cruel at the age I was but things happened the way it did. Now move or I'll run you all over!" I revved the tires for emphasis. The two standing behind the car took a step back.

"Can I come in?" the Kisame cosplayer asked.

"what? No I have to go to work! Would all of you just go already? Your driving me up a wall!"

Kisame cosplayer opened the door anyway. And so did the others, squeezing themselves in the back of my car and since I had huge family car (for my siblings) they mostly fit. However, since Kisame got in first and Pein and Konan couldn't fit in the back, they moved into the front seat which was one seat since Penny likes to sit right next to me.

Kisame was squished up against me and I could barely move.

"Dude get out of my car there's not enough room for all of you," I turned around and was met with a face full of Zetsu plant. "How can you even fit in here with that giant… thing on your head?"

There was a slight movement which I guess was a shrug. "Whatever, I have a trunk so will at least two of you move back there? There should be enough room." There was some rustling and I saw a flash of blond and red and black as Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi shoved themselves into the back of the car. Konan decided there was more room in the back so she moved also, making it an even three to the seats, minus the trunk which was where I think Tobi was.

Kisame was still pretty squished against me.

I drove about as carefully as I could with all these bastards hyperventilating. Kisame, Pein, and Konan being the only calm ones. "Will you all shut up! _kuso! Teme!_" At this point I was just saying damn and calling them all bastards.

"Since your all epic cosplayers I think Vinny will want you all to work for him, so there you go you all have jobs! After that your on your own I can't have ten other people hanging around my home.

Gotta be somebody came on the radio and I turned it up. "Ah my favorite song… I really hope this isn't the only good thing to happen to me."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked and I hadn't realized I had been thinking out loud.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking out loud. It's just that, on days like today, perfect rainy days I was born and there supposed to be my lucky days. The rainy ones with long rolls of thunder and no lightning. Heavy rain on the roof… it was some superstition my mom had but turns out… she was right…"

"Move it Kakuzu! Your in my space bastard!"

"Like there's any to spare, just tough it out."

"Hey shut it both of you, she's trying to concentrate!" Kisame yelled at the both of the them I couldn't help but smile. It was only quiet for about two seconds before all hell broke loose. Hidan and Kakuzu continued to argue and Deidara and Sasori began to argue, Itachi trying to shut them up. Pein trying to quiet the group by also screaming. Finally my Sasuke side came back.

I turned around screaming, "Do you all want to die? You better shut up before I get us into a-"

"_Look out un_!" Deidara screamed and the last thing I saw was a semi heading straight for me.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:1:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Just so you know, stuff like Everything Anime was made up so don't ask in case you were wondering!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my character and that is it**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:2:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 2: The hospital**

When I woke up by head was throbbing and there was an annoying beeping coming from my left.

"I think she's awake un!"

"Stop shouting!" my voice came out all raspy, it hurt to talk so I shut my mouth to avoid further pain. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the fluorescent lights above. "What the hell did you idiots do? What happened…"

I felt a hand on mine. I looked down, the hand was blue. "The medi-nin said you had three broken ribs and a sprained wrist, a broken nose, and possible whiplash. Are you ok?" His voice was laced with concern and I felt a flutter of happiness.

"No whiplash my neck is fine." my voice was weaker then it was a little bit ago... or wait, just how long ago had I been asleep? "What happened though? I don't remember a thing. You all look fine since your all standing and screaming again."

"Officers came about an hour after the collision. A _really_ big… um…"

"It was a semi I know that much."

"Right, a semi crashed into us and you were the only one injured."

I sighed, this was just great. "How long was I out for?"

"Three days I think."

And these guys waited here for me? After I had screamed at them and possibly killed them all in a car crash? "Oh, and some guy with white hair came and gave you flowers in a vase, he was crying loudly and clinging to another man."

I rolled my eyes. "Hn, that was Vinny my boss and his husband Steven. Those two are sweet really but a bit overzealous."

"Neko-sempai! Your ok!" The Tobi cosplayer screeched and he took the hand Kisame had been holding and rubbed his face against it.

"Tobi, I'm not a cat. And stop doing that, your mask is cold, why are you still wearing that thing? Aren't you done cosplaying?"

"But Tobi doesn't know your name and you remind Tobi of cat!"

I twisted up my face, "I hate cats Tobi. They're cute but far to lazy for me. I'm more of a dog person, or fish, actually anything but cats. And my name is Kisu by the way. What's yours?"

Tobi looked up at me, "you already know it sempai! You just said it."

"Huh? Oh no I mean you real name I was just referring you to Tobi since that's your character."

"But it really is Tobi's name! It is!" That's pretty Ironic. Tobi's name is really Tobi. Maybe he spells it differently or something.

"Ok… then what's the rest of your names?" I wanted to call them by their real names not their cosplay names.

"You seem to already know." Pein said.

"what? No I… wait are you series? Man you guys really must love Naruto."

"Naruto? The Kyuubi. If he is here tell me where -"

"Whoa… Calm down Pein, that's the title of the show I mentioned earlier."

Pein looked at me and then he turned away and walked into the hall, Konan fallowed.

"Whatever a cosplayer is I'm pretty sure were not doing it." I looked at Kisame.

I blinked a few times, letting the information sink in. "Ok haha good joke. You guys can say what you want but there's no way you can actually prove your really any of the Akatsuki. Your all just a bunch of diluted psychos."

"Want proof? All right." Kakuzu, unzipped his cloak and I stared at his stitching. They looked really good. But I frowned as an arm detached itself and flew to the bed I was laying on.

With Kisame's help I sat up. Getting over my initial shock I realized what kind of hoax this could be. "Hn, just a fake arm and a spring, I've seen it once before during a skit, the cosplayers were reenacting the battle between Hidan, Kakuzu and team ten."

Everyone deadpanned. "Try this then," Zetsu literally split himself in half. I yawned.

"Two people, also seen during a skit. Their were two people in one outfit and they split in two to make it look like he was sending a clone out somewhere."

Kisame looked at me, "you're a tough one aren't you?"

I smirked, "I'm to stubborn to be convinced easily, I've been lied far too much in this world."

"Itachi, you know what to do, but don't kill her." Kisame said, looking over to Itachi.

When I met his eyes I couldn't believe my own. Here I sat, in the spirit world of Tsukuyomi.

"Nani?"

"Welcome, Kisu, to the world of Tsukuyomi." Looking over to Itachi I knew that there was no way in hell this could be fake. I considered myself a pretty smart person that couldn't be easily tricked but I knew, this was really real. Oh dear Kami what the hell have I gotten myself into?

Seventy-two hours later, I found myself sitting in the hospital bed.

"Impossible." Was all I said, because I couldn't think of anything else. A thought came to my mind and I wondered, doesn't Itachi's eyes usually bleed after using that Jutsu or whatever? And if he really is Itachi he should be saving that kind of power for serious things, not wasting it on non-believers like me.

"Were real."

"_shimatta!" _I was seriously going to lose my mind what with the object of my desires sitting right in front of me, waiting.

"Why? How? Huh?"

"There was a Jutsu, that copy ninja hit all of us with it. Not at the same time but… at some point the got us all and sent us here."

I gulped, "How long have you all been here."

"Thirty-two days. We have a general idea of how things work here and we've met a lot of people but so far only you prove to be the most interesting and open-minded."

I smiled a bit. "Well, you can blame yourselves for that, I loved the Akatsuki as a kid and I guess I adapted to your beliefs and morphing them to fit myself."

By this time Pein and Konan had reentered the room and were listening to what Zetsu and Kisame had to say.

"Yes, your view on the world is unlike any of the ones we have met. Some spoke of natural peace, others wanted to kill every living soul. Others were so full hate they were blinded by it."

"Yeah, I don't know a single person who's truly happy in this world."

I looked at all the people sitting in this room right now. Everything just seemed so surreal right now I couldn't quite grasp it all with one hand. I placed a hand on my ribcage to try and locate the broken ones and was surprised to find nothing.

"Tobi healed you Kisu-san! Are you all better now?" All I felt was a heavy ache.

"Yes, Tobi. Thank you. I feel better much, much better then any person with three broken ribs, nose, and a sprained wrist should be feeling." I ripped the IV drip from my arm, along with the heart monitor and the thing started beeping like crazy, signaling that I was either dead or that it could no longer detect a heart beat.

"let's get out of here, I hate hospitals."

I stood up and walked right out the door.

"M-miss Tatsushiru! You have to go back to your room! M-miss Tatsushiru-!"

I ignored the nurse frantically trying to wave me down. "I'm fine! Let me sign my documents and go home, not like you need a freak like me around anyway." I continued to walk barefoot down the disinfectant laced halls.

"Miss Tatsushiru I know you hate hospitals but we've had this kind of problem since you were young, you just up and leave not even bothering to tell anyone your going, please just-"

"I'm fine!" I screamed in her face and shoved her back a bit. I knew her name by heart since she was always the nurse that got assigned to me. "I just want to go home is that to much to ask for? You damned nurses always act like you care so much for my health and wellbeing when really you want to pry me open and see what makes me tick, you want to see just what I'm made of and how I'm still alive after twenty-eight of having a dangerous chemical embedded in my DNA!"

Today was not my most amazing day, well, actually three days ago was not my perfect day. Everything turned to mush and I was sad to find the spell had finally broke. Somehow though, I knew it would. Nothing lasts forever.

When I walked away I deadpanned realizing I had no car or form of transportation whatsoever. Maybe I could take the train. I live about a block away from a train station, normally I would walk but I live about ten miles from this hospital because I hate them so much. First though I went back inside and demanded my items, the stuff the police guys always manage to find, back. They handed me a baggy with my iPod (thank god it's my life), a small Kisame plushie, a few other trinkets like my necklace I always wear, my purse, and my Akatsuki umbrella all folded up. I took my items and exited.

"What is _that_?" Hidan asked, and before I could stop him he had taken the bag out of my hands and was studying my plushie.

"Hey! That's mine it was twenty dollars at the convention and it was the last one." I said, snatching it out of his hands.

"You paid twenty dollars for a miniature me?" I blushed, realizing that this was the real Kisame and not some epic cosplayer.

I breathed out an embarrassed sigh, "yeah I did. Um I really wanted one and you know I really didn't expect the real thing to pop up in front of me anytime soon..."

I led the Akatsuki to the train station and bought ten tickets with my remaining money. I had just enough.

When we got to my stop we all exited and when we started walking Hidan began complaining, "aw man why don't we just take your moving whatever it was!"

"Because you broke it! And anyway it's called a car dumb ass."

"Oh you little bitch!"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu held him back and I smirked, however the smirk disappeared as I felt something sharp pinch into my foot. When I lifted it to look at it, I saw broken bits of glass on the sidewalk and wedged into my now profusely bleeding foot.

"_Kuso!"_

"Hold still" Kisame said, while steadying me and Tobi examined it. "Gah! Let me go my apartment is right over there I can fix it up there I have a first aid kit. Believe it or not but I step on glass a lot so I have the supplies."

I moved to step down and start walking when I was literally swept off my feet, "No way. Where is it? I'll carry you."

"Wha- huh um…." I sighed, "The beige apartment, room 22B." we got there and I took my keys out of my purse and opened the door. The room was quiet but homey looking. Kisame put me on my couch. "The kit is under my kitchen sink since that's where I always seem to get hurt."

He brought it back to me and I, after removing the glass and disposing of it properly, wrapped up my foot and gently stood up to go change out of the ungodly outfit I was forced to wear by the hospital. I entered my room and I deadpanned completely.

The Akatsuki were in my room, more importantly, Kisame was in my room.

Damn.

"Why are you all in here? Get out! I need to change clothes, Deidara stop staring at my comforter! Sasori, stop touching my pillows, and Tobi stop hugging your plushie self!"

Everyone stared at me and I shooed them out. Quickly changing to my pajamas since it was nearing nighttime. Maybe I should've changed into something else but I really didn't have much of a choice since pretty much all of my pajamas were similar. I was wearing a black camisole tee and shark PJ bottoms. Damn. Just now did I realize how obsessed I've gotten with the Akatsuki and Naruto in general. I looked up at my walls and pulled down the posters that hung shamelessly there.

They were not of the Akatsuki they were of another one of my secret pleasures: Yaoi. Posters of guys kissing were not considered normal at my age and I didn't feel like facing the Akatsuki if they had already seen them. I kept the one with a shirtless Kisame up because well, it wasn't a poster, it was painted to my wall. To hide it I put up one of my old Linken Park band posters, it just barely covered the drawing, but was enough for the time being.

"Can we come back in sempai?" Tobi asked innocently while sticking his head inside the door. Something clicked inside my mind… this was not Tobi it was… oh dear god… just act oblivious Kisu, just act normal…

"NO!" They came in anyway…

"Your room is so... Blue" Kisame said. Sure it was an innocent comment but I was going nuts at the fact the Akatsuki were right here right now. I remember when I was little I dreamed of the Akatsuki coming to me and I'd lock them away where no one could ever take them away and they were mine forever.

My walls were painted like the ocean and on the wall opposite my bed there was a large sunset and fish were swimming about in the water. I had a shark and a dolphin floating around and there was a small mermaid swaying in the current.

"I painted it myself."

"Even that?" Hidan said, pointing to the _other _Kisame I had drawn. Really now, that's just not fair universe. Not fair...

"Um... aw fuck it yeah I did."

"really?" Deidara got all up in my face and so did Sasori.

"Yeah. Sunsets are beautiful but they don't last forever, so you have to savor the moment. This is my own type of beauty that will last forever but the true beauty lasts in the real thing."

"You understand!" they both shrieked at the same time and tackled me in a bear hug.

"Uh... sure yeah..." I really didn't know what to say, it was true after all. Pretty things can last forever but true beauty is in the moment. Pictures and drawings can never capture the real thing.

"Get off her." Kakuzu said while pulled them both off me.

I sighed, realizing the time and wondered how all of this would work out. "ok we need to figure out sleeping arrangements. Um since I have a three bedroom apartment there can be three in the room down the hall, three in the room next to it, three in the living room, and one in here with me."

"I call being the one in here." I turned my head to Kisame and I would've blown up from all the blood rushing to my head if this were a show.

"Uh..."

"Fine by me." Pein said, leaving to go configure the rest of the sleeping arrangements with everyone else. I was left alone with Kisame.

I stole a glance at the clock. It read 12:44. Damn it was late, where did the time go? It was at least nine when I left the hospital. Even though I hadn't eaten, I was full from the IV they had been feeding me from but I had no idea about the others. "Are you hungry?"

"no, thank you though. There was food at the hospital so we ate there."

I nodded. I pointed to my window sill where there was a large ledge. Sometimes when I was reading I'd sit there and eventually doze off. "You can sleep there, It's plenty comfortable because I fall asleep there all the time." I yawned, "goodnight Kisame."

I turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Kisu-kun." I felt a shiver travel up my spine and down to my toes.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:2:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Any questions so far? I want whoever is reading this to know I've pretty much beaten my self unconscious to get into my brain that I HAVE to finish this, so I want this story (and my other KakaIru) to be done in no more then 2 months. So I have until January first to finish them both, wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:3:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 3: The rules of the house**

When I woke up, I was shocked beyond reason. Here in my room, Tobi was curled into a ball at my feet, Itachi was lying in the window sill Kisame was supposed to be sleeping at, Kisame was possessively wrapped around me, Konan was on the floor next to Pein on a pile of plushies. Deidara had formed some clay bed and was laying on it, Zetsu was sleeping in my open closet on a pile of clothes. Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu were the only ones missing.

"Dear Kami what the hell are you all doing in here?" They all woke up at my outburst and Kisame woke up and pulled me back down from my sitting position. "And why are you in my bed?"

"Itachi came in last night and demanded the spot I was in, saying Hidan's snoring was too much for him."

"Tobi had a nightmare and no one would comfort him!"

"We couldn't stand Sasori rolling around on the ground all night, he's made of wood and clinks against your floor." Pein said, stoic as ever. Even with insane bed-head.

"and Kakuzu counts money in his sleep un, loudly too." Deidara said, looking over to Zetsu who nodded. I sighed heavily.

"er… well how about tonight you put those three together and you six split the remaining space. There's not enough room for all of you to be in my room."

I sat up and Kisame's arm tightened around me. "Kisame!" I slapped his arm away but it didn't budge. "Kuso…" The shark man was still half asleep and hugging me possessively.

"Your not going to get out of his grip Kisu," I looked at Itachi and tilted my head. "He usually does that to his pillow, I know because I have to sleep with that on missions. Not fun when there's one working tent and no working lungs with that grip."

"Why is he clinging like this?"

"Don't know, he's always been like that, trying to hold onto to things he doesn't want to lose..." I looked down at this half sleeping form, and smiled just a bit. I hadn't expected this in the slightest. I was also surprised Itachi had shared so much.

"Well get him off, I'm sure you guys are all hungry."

"Food!" Tobi said gleefully. Instantly Kisame was off me and on the ground, I was reminded once again who Tobi really was.

Kisame flailed a bit in the sheets he had pulled down and since I was tangled in them, he pulled me down on top of him. He woke up and looked up at me.

"Ohayo Kisame," did I mention I tend to speak Japanese whenever I can? Because I do that.

"Oh uh, ohayo Kisu… when did this..?

"Tobi pushed you off the bed, I'm going to make breakfast now." Standing up and detangling myself from the sheets, I walked to my kitchen. I turned up the radio and listened to the music while I cracked some eggs.

"what are these?" Tobi asked, picking an egg up.

"It's an egg, haven't you guys eaten eggs before?"

"No. We know what they are but they take to long to cook." I looked at Pein and then at everyone else.

"Yeah," Hidan said, "usually with cheap old Kakuzu my breakfast consists of, well, nothing usually. Maybe a slice of bread or something I don't know."

"Well, take the plates and silverware and set the table," and they did just that. Although they didn't really know how to set a table, they set it decently enough. I poured the orange juice as the bacon and toast were cooking. I put the eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns, and sausage on five separate large plates and set them on the table. I sat down.

"Go ahead, eat." Kisame pointedly sat next to me and Tobi sat across from me and Itachi next to Tobi. Since this was only my little island countertop the other seven pulled up a chair and sat at my actual table.

After breakfast I stole a glance at the clock. It was ten to nine, I had about an hour. "Ok everyone," Kakuzu and Hidan were at the table drinking coffee, Kakuzu reading the news paper. Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, and Konan were fascinated with my TV. Deidara and Sasori were in my art room (really it was one of my extra rooms), Dei-san had came running in asking me feverishly if he could use my clay (I said yes but no bombs in the house), and Kisame was standing next to me watching me put the dishes away. Itachi was just M.I.A.

"Guys!" they all turned around, "Go get the other three I need you all here so I can tell you something."

When Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi (who had walked out of my room...) entered the living room, everyone stood in a semi-circle around me. "Ok you guys, there's a convention going on today and I need to attend. I'm doing a panel at noon but signing and other crap starts in an hour, at ten o'clock. The convention already started at 8:30 but I'm not required to go that early. So you all are coming with me because I don't exactly know how satisfied you'll be just sitting around my house for eight hours. Were going to be gone until six at the latest.

"Besides, you guys will fit in perfectly what with the convention and all. And were going to have to take the train since I no longer have a car," I glared at Hidan and Kakuzu, "Just don't be alarmed because there will be a lot of people dressed up like you. You guys look like epic cosplayers so don't get mad and kill someone when they want a picture. If they ask questions like uh, Zetsu how did you get your pant to look so real, say something like you used actual plant leaves ok?"

"Kakuzu if someone were to see your stitching you could say you used actual thread and a lot of special effects make-up. Etc. get the point?" Everyone nodded and I hurried them out the door because we really needed to get going.

After the silent train ride they all fallowed me to the plaza where the convention was being held today. "Alright guys, I'll give you each twenty bucks. Just don't spend it all because with ten of you that's like losing two hundred dollars but have fun, get a souvenir or something."

I gave them each twenty dollars (after finding an ATM) and each a schedule of the day.

"My panel is at noon like I said so if you want you can watch. I'll be signing some things until then. Have fun…"

I left but they all fallowed anyway, occasionally getting stopped by a fangirl or two. One girl completely fussed over Itachi who I could see was getting irritated so I had to pull her off him and keep going.

My character was a girl named Samurai Karutatzuna. She was some heroine with a best friend who was named Kauzuo and he battled for my love with another character named Zenzai Hsiao.

At noon when my panel came on, there they were, the Akatsuki sitting in the crowd. I tried hard to act normal. We were supposed to be doing some skit that's never been aired. It was a love scene and suppose to be really romantic, I picked up my script.

"Kauzuo-san! Do you want to play a game of hide-and-seek with me?"

"I would love to Samurai-kun!"

"Can I join?"

"No!" Kauzuo and Zenzai were getting into a fight and I giggled away. But the fun was put to an end as an evil beast tried to kidnap me. However Kauzuo managed to get my magic sword back to me and kicked the crap out of the monster. Kauzuo and I were standing on a beach and he was trying to confess his love for me.

"S-samurai-san I want you to know t-that I L-"

"Hey wazzup my homies?" Zenzai interrupted and Kauzuo deadpanned.

"Hi Zenzai! You 'L' what now Kauzuo?"

"Uh I uh L-Like your shoes! Yeah…" this got a laugh from the crowd.

I didn't find as much enjoyment out of this as I usually do. Maybe it's because the real Akatsuki are living with me and making people happy and being here for their entertainment just doesn't hold up to it's standards. Huh…

"Thanks for coming, see you all next year." With that said, I stepped off the stage as the people for Bleach were setting up. I was friends with the voice actor of Ichigo because he was a kid from grade school I knew. I waved hello and he waved back.

I don't particularly care for Bleach so I left, dragging the Akatsuki along with me so I could go watch the skits. I stopped for just a moment to consider the possible flames that might occur with these particular skits - it was a yaoi con were at - but ignored the outcome. Just screw it and see what happens, that's how I made it this far.

I went into the bathroom and changed to my cosplay outfit, I was Iruka and my co-worker loves KakaIru (as do I) so me and him agreed to do a little skit for the time being. I guess I could consider him a friend, he's nice enough to me and he's the only guy I know not gay so I guess it work out nicely. We always do yaoi skits and we always have a blast preparing them. We were third to go, I stood behind stage and got ready. Making sure my itchy wig didn't fall off or something.

"What are you doing Kisu?"

"Kisame! Your not in the skit, go back to the seats and wait for me, I'm doing something right now and I'm next! Just wait with the others, ok?" Kisame nodded and left. I sighed.

"Sweet Kisame cosplay, do you know him?"

I smiled at Jay, "yeah kind of."

"And next is SharkSkin cosplay!" everyone clapped, they knew us. Were regulars everywhere.

We came on stage, well actually just Jay did who was being Kakashi, and the music played. He squatted down and started reading the makeshift Icha Icha book.

The music was my cue and I walked onto the stage saying, "Ohayo, Kakashi-san! What are you doing today? Have you seen Naruto? He disappeared."

"Iruka-sensei, just the man I was looking for. I have something very important I want to tell you."

"Hmm? And what could that be?" I pretended to look horrified, "your not going to tell me what's in your book again are you?" The crowd laughed.

"Hmm, as tempting as that is, no it's something better! I L-"

"Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto came running up on cue. He was actually Jay's younger cousin who was also female.

"Iruka-sensei Sasuke is missing what do I do? What do I DO?"

"Were you playing hide-and-seek?"

"Yes?"

I sighed, the crowd giggled, "just keep looking." Naruto ran in circles and was looking around still on stage and Kakashi was looking at me.

"So what now Kakashi-san?"

"I um… I can't say with this brat in the way."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"It might traumatize him."

I raised an eyebrow, "really sensei. If you don't want to tell me then you can just-" at this point Kakashi cosplayer rips off his mask and kisses me passionately, the crows goes 'aww' then Kakashi says, 'that's what I wanted to say' then he sweeps me off my feet and takes me off the stage saying 'by Naruto, me and sensei are going to be very _busy_ for awhile!' The fake Naruto looking incredibly horrified. (who was actually Jay's cousin's little sister)

And the crowd laughs. I was laughing with Jay and Kisame came up in a huff. He took my hand and pulled me away and out the door. The rest of the Akatsuki fallowing suit.

"Kisame, are you ok? You know that was just a yaoi skit right? Nothing real."

Kisame looked like he was about to say something when Tobi popped out of no where, "what's yaoi Kisu-kun?"

I put one arm around Tobi and the other around Kisame, "A BL basically. Well, that is it actually just another name for it."

Everyone looked at me, eyebrows raised, "a doujinshi?" stares, "dear Kami um… ok basically it's a boy's love a.k.a BL" everyone's eyes went wide as they realized their had been a Hidan and Kakuzu act just before us.

"Oh dear Jashin that's… that's so fucked up!" Hidan screeched as he took a step back.

"Not in this world my friend, remember, you guys don't exist beyond the TV screen." Everyone paled.

"Can we go home now sempai? Tobi doesn't feel to good…" I looked at Tobi next to me.

"Home? I don't know I have to ask my boss I don't think I can go though a lot of people still want pictures with me."

An hour later the Akatsuki had wandered off and were just milling about the area I was in. Kisame being the one closest to me.

I took multiple photos with lots of people and what I had hoped would not happen this year, happened yet again.

A cosplayer, a crazy psycho who's sane enough to be set free, comes every year to try and persuade me to be his wife. Every year I refuse. He is a major Samurai fan and he dresses as Kauzuo every year, telling me we could have all sorts of 'cosplay fun.'

His real name was Mark and I guess he would've stood a chance with me if he didn't have that sadistic look in his eye. He reminds me to much of Mizuki.

"What now Mark, go away I have no time for what you have to offer."

"Oh but this time it's different Samurai-kun"

I rolled my eyes. "You say that every damn year, would you just leave me alone? I'm sick of having to deal with you because it's not-" I was roughly shoved back and everyone gasped as I hit the wall. He muffled my lips with his own and I felt so utterly disgusted it wasn't even funny.

I saw Jay come over and he pulled Mark off me, only for him to pull out a gun.

Jay took a step back, "she's mine this year. I can't wait any longer for you!" He grabbed me by my shirt collar and hugged me close. He aimed the gun right at Jay's head.

"Don't you dare shoot him!"

"Or what?" he shot Jay in the arm and I heard a scream, which I'm pretty sure was my own.

He didn't aim to shoot again and I was relieved. I smirked when I saw the Akatsuki coming up close, Mark held the gun to their heads, "don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

Hidan smirked, "like that could harm us."

"Give Kisu-san back to us!" Tobi yelled defiantly, even though it was an act, it was still pretty funny to see Tobi acting so goofy.

I smiled my devil grin, the one that everyone knows. They know that when I do this their going to want to stay the hell away. By this time the police had shown up and were surrounding the area. I was surprised when about thirty people stood up from the crowd, pulled out guns, and turned towards the cops. So little Mark's got friends eh?

"Why are you so obsessed with me Mark?" my voice cold enough to freeze the sun.

Mark looked a bit taken aback by my tone, "Because your beautiful. Your loving and kind. I want someone who will love me unconditionally!"

I smiled my devil grin, "that's my character Mark. You know nothing about me!" In a swift movement I broke free from his grasp, knocked the gun out of his hand, and kicked him in the face - hard. Hard enough to knock his two front teeth out.

I landed on my feet and stepped back.

Did I mention I was a nine year black belt in Karate? And that I study Judo, Taekwondo and some other form of fighting? Because I do, and I am a walking killing machine. To the average person anyway. I guess that's why I'm such a demon to everyone, my looks, my skills, I'm scary.

I really am nice. But only to those close to me.

In a flash the Akatsuki moved to knock out the others in the crowd, they all slumped to the floor in humiliating defeat. Everyone looked at us, wide eyed.

The cops handled the rest and about an hour later the convention continued. I was told by Vinny that I should go home and rest. I thanked him and headed home with the Akatsuki.

"Wow Kisu-kun that was _amazing! _When did you learn that?"

"The chemical altered my DNA. I told you already that's why I look like this, there's also some other things I can do but there's no need. The chemical, now known as chemical K, is under strict study. Since it has enhanced my learning ability, my health, etc. Though it does nothing for my sight I have to wear these damn contacts to even see two feet in front of me."

"Contacts?" Itachi asked, and I had to refrain from laughing knowing just how blind he is.

"Yeah they go in your eyes to help you see. It's better then wearing glasses but you have to put them in your eyes, it's not hard once your used to them."

Itachi nodded and I bought our train tickets. "I'm going to need a new car… I can't keep buying us all tickets or I'll be broke."

So instead of getting off at my stop, I got off near the town square. I led them all to the nearest car dealership and told them to pick a car.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:3:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own only Kisu**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:4:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 4: The car**

"Which one should we get sempai? There are so many!"

I smiled, like I said earlier, the man can be pretty damn convincing. "Doesn't matter, just choose a good one that'll hold all of us." Tobi clapped his hands and headed off towards the Subaru's.

Itachi and Hidan were examining the trucks along with Sasori. Deidara was looking at the sports cars, and Kisame was just scanning the area. Kakuzu standing with Konan and Pein doing nothing to help whatsoever. Zetsu... was somewhere.

"Anything I can help you with miss?" The dealership dude came out and I nodded.

"Yeah, were all together so you think you could find something that will hold all of us? There's eleven total."

The guy surveyed the area, paling a bit in the process, "well um I'll see what we have…" he walked off and I knew they don't have anything but I couldn't really care less so long as I get a new car.

Twenty minutes later, he came back. "I think I found something miss." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He nodded and I fallowed him to the back of the building, the Akatsuki fallowed behind closely.

"Will this do?" My eyes widened as I looked at the car. It was a large Honda family car. It was red and had leather seats, I opened the car and there was three rows of one long continuous seat, including the front row. The car could hold about nine people, It'll do.

"I'll take it!" And so I bought it and shoved everyone to a seat. Tobi wanted to sit next to his 'sempai' but Kisame shoved him to the back saying no way punk.

I hate you by Sick puppies came on my new radio and I turned it up, singing along with it and tapping on the steering wheel.

"what are you doing?"

I was startled when Kisame leaned towards me. "Oh sorry, I like this song and I was singing along with it... I guess I'm still not used to having other people around." I said sheepishly.

Kisame shrugged and I about passed out when he put an arm around me. I forced myself to concentrate lest I get into another accident.

Another song came on and it was some screamo song and I realized this was my own CD I had burned a few weeks ago, but I don't remember putting this song on.

"Aw fuck yeah!" Hidan screamed from the back, "turn it up bitch!"

"Shut it I need to concentrate. I don't want to get _another_ car because you ruined it again!" I turned it down as Hidan protested but when he stopped talking I looking into my rearview mirror and saw that Kakuzu had sown his mouth shut. I sniggered.

There was muffled screams and protests but they were so much easier to ignore and I just kept on driving. By the time we reached home (it only took like thirty minutes) the sun was setting and the car was quiet for once. When we reentered my apartment I looked at the group of misfits in front of me.

"Right, first thing tomorrow, we need to go shopping! I don't think it's wise for you all to be parading around as the Akatsuki for the rest of your lives. But first, I have a few boxes of my boyfriends old clothes so whoever fits them can have them."

I went to my closest. Ok I know I said earlier I didn't have a BF but its true, I don't. This was my last boyfriend who had disappeared one day and left all his crap behind. Then one day I got a letter in the mail saying he died in the war. I was really pissed and sad but I held onto his things, unsure of what to do with them.

His clothes lay crumpled in a box in my closet, unlike me he liked to shop (ironic right? I swear to you he's straight though) and would buy so many clothes it was near impossible to find his actual closet, well, my closet really.

He was the son of that guy who worked at Hershey's so he was freaking rich. We weren't married or anything but he was going to propose to me because later on I found the ring in the knife drawer. His family thought we had been engaged and therefore handed all his money over to me, I was all kinds of surprised and so I gave about three-fourths of it to charity and kept the rest in the bank. Just in case.

I pulled out the dusty boxes and they hit the floor with a plop. Tobi was on them instantly. I already knew they wouldn't fit him, he was too thin for his clothes. Itachi looked like he would fit them, or even Deidara. Actually everyone looked like they might fit his clothes.

I was mostly right too, Tobi was too small for the shirts but some pants fit him just right, Kakuzu was a tad to large for most of the pants but he fit all of the shirts, and Kisame was too big for any of the shirts but this one lone hockey shirt, etc. with the rest of them. Konan couldn't wear any of it so I said she could wear anything I had since she looked about my size.

After trying on my clothes and discovering they fit, mostly, I said that's fine and she can wear whatever she wanted.

The next day though, the shopping would be inevitable. But right now, I think we should all go out to eat. I told everyone to put on something casual and they agreed to do so.

Kisame in his hockey jersey, Konan wearing one of my old dresses, Pein wearing some ghetto rap outfit (not his style but he thought so) Tobi wore a sideways cap which looked more cute then intimidating. Kakuzu in a Green Day band shirt, Hidan wearing an unbuttoned white flannel with wings on the back, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori, all wearing something actually decent, though black and emo.

"Let's go out ne?" I didn't give them the option of no since we were already in the car and moving, like they seriously would've have protested anyway. I'll have to go shopping for other things later on since the idiots expelled what little food was in left my refrigerator. Namely Hidan and Deidara.

Kisame sat next to me and held me tightly with one arm. "I think you guys would like my younger siblings, they're crazy and will drive you all nuts but I bet you'd like them."

I also added 'call Sammy' to my mental to-do-list.

I drove us up to the small pizza place that made the best pizza in this whole goddamn world. "Here we are!" and after unceremoniously falling out of the car, I led them into the small pizzeria.

"Hey Kisu! 'Sup?" I looked at our waiter also a close friend of mine, well, as close as I allow people to get to me.

"Hey Terra. Got a table for eleven?"

"Whoa what a bunch you got here! Sure I'll slap a few tables together for 'ya! Anything for our best customer and my bff!" She rolled away since this was the kind of place where waiters can serve anyway they want and she was always a fan of disco and roller skates My favorite was on Wednesdays when Sarah worked and she'd make the chef make our pizza's in front of us. Although that kind of thing works better with sushi.

But anyway it was Friday, it was Terra's day.

"Whoo! What can I get all of you?" I ordered a large cheese, a medium sausage, and a medium everything pizza.

"Hey who's the masked kid?" She asked after coming back with our drinks, I looked in her direction and my eyes landed on Tobi.

"His name is Tobi."

"Is he gay?"

I watched as he begged Deidara to sit next to me, "No."

"Dating anyone?"

Tobi was seriously pleading to seat next to me but Deidara just wouldn't have it, he punched him on the head and Tobi started whining. "No."

"How old is he?"

I thought about it. To be honest I have no idea how old Ma- Tobi really is. In the show he was like, eighty or something right? but now that I think about it… I don't really know!

"Um I think he's twenty-ish?"

"Ooh perfect!" Terra was like, twenty-five I think. Oh dear Kami what did I just do? She going to try and hit on him I know it…

"Oh sir..!"

Yeah... Kuso...

Whatever, if she get's blown away by the Rinnegan (or whatever he has, but I know he has like three different eyes!) I really couldn't care less. I put by iPod in and listened to the music in one ear to try and drown out some of the current chaos.

I was singing to Pain (not _to _Pein who was sitting across from me, the song by Three Days Grace) when the pizza came out. At first everyone stared it until I took a slice. "It's pizza, eat it. It's good." Still singing, I ate feeling content at the moment.

"Damn this _is_ good bitch!" I heard Hidan say across the table. Terra cocked her head and I waved her off, dismissing the comment.

I ran a hand through my hair, my hand coming away with more grease then the pizza. When we got back I was going to take a long shower. In it for Life came on (also by Sick Puppies) and I began to sing to around my pizza.

Kisame leaned over to me, "what are you saying? Are you doing a jutsu?" I laughed a bit.

"Heh, no silly I'm just singing along to my song."

Kisame looked confused, "what's a... song?"

I motioned for him to come closer and when he did I shoved my headphone in his ear. He looked seriously startled but when I did nothing he sat there, listening to my music. I lip sang to it and I saw his sharp triangular teeth as his lips curled into a smile.

When we came back home it was around nine- wait when the hell did I start calling this home? I mean, I always called it home but I meant it for all of us… wow the Akatsuki have really grown on me…

"Ok guys do whatever I need to get in the shower," I started to turn but added as an afterthought, "no explosions, loud noises, or decapitations though ya hear?" So I left to my bathroom, ignoring the groans behind me.

I was lucky enough to have a large full bathroom and an extra half one just in case. It had been some builder mix-up and as I thought a few songs came to mind. I started singing to whatever came to my mind since I tend to do that while I'm in the shower.

I'm not a great singer and I know it, but I'm not horribly bad. I started singing Vanilla twilight (by Owl City, one of my other favorite bands)

"Until I look at my hands and feel sad, cuz the spaces between them are right where your's fit perfectly..."

My mind drifted as did my song choice and by the time I was just singing one sentences from a song I was all shriveled up.

I got out and combed through my hair just to get the knots out and left it to air dry. I was startled and dropped my comb when I suddenly heard, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I rolled my eyes, thinking they had found something of mine that most people consider weird and so I put my pajama's on quickly and went into the living room.

Oh my Kami it was a madhouse.

Tobi, somehow unbeknownst to me in any way, was duct taped to the ceiling. Hidan and Kakuzu were glaring at each other and Hidan was held down by Kakuzu's strings, bleeding all over the floor. Thank god it's hardwood. Deidara was frantically trying to put Sasori back together who, somehow also unbeknownst to me, had his limbs unattached by the joints and were spread across my living room. Itachi was the only calm one, sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee.

Pein was trying to escape from my boyfriends old dog cage (WTF? I still have that damned thing?), Konan was doing her shikigami dance or whatever and scattering paper everywhere trying to subdue everyone. Kisame came running in from outside, looking disturbed and his clothes were slightly shredded. He looked just as shocked as I did at the scene.

"STOP!" Time froze as everyone finally took notice of me.

"What the fudge is going on? Holy crap I leave for like an hour and this is what happens? what the hell did you idiots do?" Now, I wasn't quite a fan of myself for yelling at the Akatsuki (who I loved and could probably slaughter me at any moment) but I wanted to know what was going on!

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" everyone shouted this and pointed to Tobi.

"He's on the ceiling! And how did that even happen?"

Deidara began to explain. "Well, he insulted my art un. So I thought I'd teach him a lesson and since you said no explosion I used this sticky stuff that was in the drawer un! It works-" there was a tearing noise and I cringed as Tobi fell from my ceiling.

"It _worked_" He said in a huff.

"Yes, he also disassembled me trying to get away from Deidara." I looked at Sasori and for some reason he reminded me of Pinocchio at that very moment. I'm going to have to watch the movie with these guys...

"He also locked me in this infernal contraption." I raised an eyebrow, "he pushed me over and it locked when it closed." I went over and unlocked the cage.

"That's because it's and automatic closing dog cage. It's aniti-magnetic so it can go through the scanner for airplanes."

"I wanted to go for a walk and this lady sent her ninken on me... oh Kami they were... well trained I'll give her that."

I sighed, thinking of old lady Suzy next door. "They were Suzanne's dogs. Their rot wailers and they tend to have a naturally aggressive nature, you probably got to close to her apartment and pissed them off." Kisame looked down with the 'oh' look.

"Tobi didn't do anything Kisu-kun! Nothing I- I... Nothing!" Tobi was clinging to my leg and hid behind me as the group members began their advances. I was actually thinking about handing him over to the crazed shinobi.

"I was seriously trying to shut them all up." I looked at Konan who was now standing on the ground and putting her fallen paper into a pile.

"Coffee." was all Itachi said and I wasn't at all surprised.

"I don't have to explain shit to you girly!"

Kakuzu sighed, "the idiot was trying to do his damn ritual on your flour."

"God damnit… if you have to do your ritual do it outside at least. The weather's relatively nice around here so you shouldn't freeze to death… Kakuzu, your cleaning that blood up…"

Hidan fell to the floor as Kakuzu removed his strings. I surveyed the room and sighed. "So is this what the base is like on a daily basis?"

"It's worse." Pein said and I picked up on of Sasori's arms that was stuck under the couch.

"How did you get all separated Sasori? It seems unlikely."

"I know. I was loosening the joints so I could fix this one squeaky one that seems to be annoying everyone. I needed something to do other then wait for you to come back."

I rolled my eyes, "because you hate to be kept waiting." I laughed at his blank expression. I gave Deidara his arm because, frankly, I had no idea how to reattach an arm. Fake or not.

"So are you all done having a spaz attack?"

No one nodded, but no objected either. With nothing left to say, I turned and went to my room.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:4:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This means Zetsu's dark half is talking, this means Kevin's dark half talking**

**Disclaimer: Whoo~! Siblings! Oh, and nothing :D**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:5:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 5: The Family**

"Kisu-kun!" I dragged Tobi with since he still clung to my leg.

Everything returned to semi-normal and I sat in me room reading and Tobi laid curled in a ball at my side. Kisame sat on the other side of me, looking out the window. When I finished my chapter it was nearing ten and I figured we could squeeze a movie in.

I looked around my movie case in my room and asked Kisame what he thought everyone would like.

"It has to be 'artistic' for Deidara and Sasori" I looked at mirror mask, "Twisted for Hidan," I looked at human centipede... oh god why did I even have that movie? I broke the disk and threw it out. "Some kind of sentimental romance for Konan," I eyed Dear John. "and I know the rest of them couldn't care less."

"How about this sempai?" Tobi held up the Last House on the Left.

"To scary for you Tobi."

"This?" He held up Lord of the Rings. I thought that could work but that movie was too long. I shook my head. He held up Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban.

"That might be a good one, we'd have to watch it from the beginning though or it might not make sense... actually save that one for another day."

He held up Hills have Eyes, "You'll have nightmare's for the rest of your life."

He held up Power rangers, "I still have that as well?" I took and broke it as well. He then held up Wall-E, "aw I love this movie. But I think we should save this for later."

Finally Tobi found a good one, or at least what I thought sounded good.

"The Hitcher hmm?"

I looked at the cover, there was a guy on the road and the what I assumed to be the drivers eye's were in the rearview mirror. The words 'Never pick up a stranger' written across the bottom. "Hmm, I think the last time I watched this was when it was my turn for movie night at the job and no one watched it anyway, so I've technically never seen it."

The back explained about a psycho, Hidan's horror, who was traveling on the road or something and this couple, Konan's romance, and they pick him up and they get terrorized. There was no art anywhere as far as I could tell but I doubt we'd be able to find something for everyone's taste.

Wall-e was beginning to sound good because there was romance, and it was a cute movie but Hidan will more then likely break the TV because it was so boring.

"Ok!" Judging by the back it seemed as if Tobi was seriously adamant about getting the crap scared out of him tonight when I remembered once again who he was.

"Ok, let's make popcorn" Tobi clapped his hands together and went to gather everyone. I made a bunch of popcorn in my large pot and popped it kettle style. I put it in three large separate bowls and Kisame helped me carry them.

Tobi had just tried to stick the disk in when I walked into the room. I opened the DVD player and put the disk in. I sat down and instantly Tobi was at my side clinging to my arm. Kisame sat on my other side and I was forced to lean into him, not that I minded.

I skipped through the previews with the remote since Tobi wouldn't let me move and I gave the bowls to Itachi, Pein, and Deidara who sitting right in front of me. I curled my legs up and leaned over onto Kisame who gladly welcomed me. Wrapping a strong blue arm around me I adjusted and Tobi ended up with his head in my lap.

The movie, was creepy to say the least. It was really weird at first and it was somewhat subtle but it was still kind of scary.

Tobi ended up completely in my lap and I was unconsciously hugging him trying to be comforting.

When the movie ended I was left a bit shaken. It wasn't quite what I had expected and it was awkward now since I was kind of freaked out to be left alone. I looked at Kisame and an image from the movie popped in my head.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

The time was nearing twelve and everyone was starting to settle down for bed. I turned off the TV and DVD player and put the empty popcorn bowls away. Deidara had eaten most of it, and by him I mean his hands because he'd go to take a bite only find most of it was gone. It was quite comical actually.

I wonder why they hadn't shown me Dei's hands, those seem pretty damn realistic.

When I woke up, it was Saturday, Tobi was curled at my side, Kisame crushing my spine and lungs, Itachi at the window sill. Well, at least it had lessened to two people. As I thought that I spotted a bit of green as one of my spare blankets rolled over, make it three.

I waited a little while and when the other three had woken up I looked at them and asked, "now why are you guys in here this time?"

"I have grown fond of this window sill."

"Tobi thinks your warm to sleep next to…" he said right before promptly burying his masked face into my stomach, which hurt since it was like plastic or something.

"Your closet is a nice enclosed place, **there is to much space in the other rooms**."

I sighed, "Zetsu can't you just find another closet?"

"None of them are **padded like this one**."

I sweat dropped, "those are actually my clothes Zetsu." both of his side's 'Oh'd'

"Tobi can't you sleep with someone else?"

"No! I know Kisu-san won't kick me out." I sighed.

"Itachi…"

"No" I said no further arguments.

"Well if you guys are comfortable then... whatever."

"Whoa, wait what about Tobi? I'm already here don't you think that's a bit awkward?"

I shrugged, "we can figure it out later. We need to do some things today." Just then, the bell rang. Oh dear god who could that be? I hope they'll be quick. When I answered the door I was surprised and happy.

"Sammy! Kevin! Penny!"

"Kisu!" the all dog piled on my like they always do when they see me.

"Wow what are you guys doing here?"

Sammy gave me a funny look. "It's the first Saturday of the month, we always visit on the first."

"Oh dear Kami I totally forgot! Sorry I've been a bit busy lately..."

Sammy raised an eyebrow as Konan chose that exact moment to walk into the room. I shook my head and hands.

"No! No! No! No, there are others, hey guys get in here and meet my siblings!" Kakuzu came in first since he was only in the kitchen. Tobi stumbled out and Deidara came close behind with my butcher knife. Kisame came in, shirtless, holding his shredded jersey. Hidan and Sasori came in looking like idiots, Hidan was in ritual mode therefore black with white markings(I told him to do it OUTSIDE!), and Sasori had no cloak on and was doing something with the blades on his back. Zetsu making a grand entrance arguing with himself.

"Dear Kami…"

"Kisu-chan's kazoku!" (A.K.A family) I smiled as Tobi assaulted my siblings with hugs. The others sat back calmly, besides Zetsu who was still arguing.

"Oh my god! Do you have split personality too?" Kevin said it with his eyes crossed which was just the funniest thing ever.

His face then took on a neutral, slash bored expression, "**What are you talking about, you don't have split personality**."

Zetsu smiled, "I do have… **something like that**." His white half side said, while his dark half finished, "You can relate correct? **isn't it so annoying having to listen to your good side?"**

"**Eh I hate him!**"

"Hey!" both good sides whined and I smiled at bit. Two crazy people being complete weirdoes together. I smiled a bit wider.

"Oh my Kami! You look like Itachi too!" Penny went ballistic at the sight of the Itachi 'look-a-like.' She doesn't like the bad guys, but for some reason she made an exception for Itachi.

"Oh hey yeah, the more I look at these guys the more I see the resemblance between them and that show you used to watch."

I smirked. "Hn, I still watch it."

Sammy helped me up and went over to look at Kisame, "so he your boyfriend? You always dragged on about Kisame being the coolest character and probably the most amazing-" I tackled her to the ground before she could get any further. Kisame picked us both off the floor with ease.

"Amazing what?" He said with a sharky grin.

"SWIMMER! Amazing swimmer yeah..!"

Sammy smirked, "that's not what you said after you saw-"

"Ergh!" I tackled her again and kept my hand over her blabbering mouth.

"Nothing!" I screamed as she flailed against me.

"Aw come on Kisu-_kun_. I want to here what she has to say." He plucked me off Sammy and she smirked and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, if he's yours he should know just what he got himself into."

"Oh dear Kami." I put my head in my hands, if had been just some cosplayer I wouldn't have been so freaked out but _no_ it had to be the real thing! Not that I was seriously complaining or anything... but oh Kami, childhood secrets? I'm screwed...

"In my defense I was eight when I said that!" I slumped in defeat as Sammy continued.

"Oh so you _do_ remember hmm? Anyway, she said you were probably the best kisser like ever in the whole world, her exact words! She did say something about swimming and stuff but by then she was practically _living _underwater. Dude she is a fish out of water or something because in high school I remember having to go to her swim meets since I didn't want our dad to drive me home. And oh my _god_ she can swim! Anyway not the point, she also said something about never ever _ever _letting your-"

"HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?" I was seriously spazzing out and I was trying to get out of Kisame's rough grip. "ah this is horrible! Stop using my childhood fantasies against me!"

"Childhood? You never outgrew them."

"That's not the point!"

Kisame smirked "Yeah ok I think she's had enough." he let me go and I crumpled to the floor, still spazzing.

"your sweet blue ass go!" she finished and my eye twitched as I began to chase her

"I WAS SIXTEEN AND HORMONAL!"

Everyone in the room sniggered and I went all emo in the corner, growing mushrooms like Tamaki.

"Aw Kisu-kun don't be upset." Kisame dragged me from my mushroom corner and hugged me, I felt a little bit better.

"You have no idea why I was so freaked out though…"

"Sure whatever you say…"

"Sammy, Kevin, Penny, look here" the three of them looked into Itachi's eyes I knew what he was doing.

"Itachi~!" Too late because a second after their eyes met his they all fell over, out of breath and freaked out. They way I had reacted.

"Oh my god," Sammy said between breathes.

"Sammy I can explain.-"

"No need... that was the best trick _ever_!" everyone deadpanned.

I looked at Itachi, "she's more stubborn then me."

"Put'er there then!" I winced as Deidara took Sammy's hand and shook it. She freaked.

"EW! Your hand is _wet_? That's not... what is on your hand!" she screeched as she saw Deidara's mouth hands. Sasori activated his blades and Penny fainted. Kakuzu sent out his strings and closed the door from across the room. Zetsu split in half. Dear Kami.

I surveyed the room and stated, "I thought you guys wanted to stay a secret?"

"I'm sure your family won't mind." Pein said and swerved to avoid Konan's flurry of paper. These guys were for sure going to kill me.

"What? How? Ah!" Sammy was freaking out and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"This, is what I have to live with Sammy. This is what I have to live with…"

Tobi screamed as Sasori got closer with his activated blades. I said nothing and went to go stop him but I miscalculated and tripped over Kakuzu's strings. Sasori just barely had time to stop the rotating blades and I barely evaded getting my arm sliced off, though I did get a long, nasty, bloody as hell cut.

"Kuso!" I screamed as I hit the floor. Kisame was instantly by my side. I looked at the cut, I suddenly began to feel very week.

"Sasori, please tell me that you didn't have poison on those blades." when Sasori said nothing I freaked.

"Kuso! Oh god I'm going to _die_!"

"You had your poison on that?"

"Sasori!" I whined.

"Um…"

"Sasori ma man, you messed up big time un."

Sasori held his hands up in defense, "hey don't kill me just yet. There is an antidote. Remember when I fought that pinkette? She had an antidote or something right. Well I swiped a shot before I died."

"Oh yeah," I said, suddenly remembering everything that happened that episode. "hey wait, most of you are all dead, Sasori you were the first to go sorry man er… puppet."

"I know, it's strange… anyway here" before I could say anything he struck my arm with a shot that appeared out of no where. As quickly as it came I felt better.

"Huh… thanks Sasori." I rubbed the shot on my arm, trying to numb the sting.

Sasori said nothing and I took Kisame's hand as he helped me stand up. "Are you sure your ok?"

I smiled, "the Tatsushiru is a tough clan to beat. I'll be fine." I patted Kisame on the back, by the look on his face it would take a bit of convincing. "Anyway! We have some shopping to do! You three coming?"

"Hells yeah!" Sammy answer with enough enthusiasm to rival Naruto.

"Coolio, but you guys have to go in your own car because there's barely enough room in mine."

"B-but Kisu I always ride next to you! _always_!" I hadn't even noticed Penny waking up and I walked over to her and thought a moment.

"Would someone be willing to ride with Sammy and Kevin in exchange for Penny?"

"I'll go" I had barely gotten the sentence out of my mouth when Zetsu answered, there was no surprise there, he must really like finally being understood about having a double side.

"thanks Zetsu. Ok let's go... um Kisame just wear that shirt we'll get another one at the mall." He nodded and put the shredded monster back on.

The ten of us, minus Zetsu, piled into the car. Kisame was aiming to sit next to me but Penny beat him to it, hopping into the seat and squeezing herself between us. "Kisu how did you find these guys?" she asked with large doe eyes after we got going.

"Well, you know it was raining a few days ago…"

She gasped loudly and totally freaked, wishing one of her amazing days could have been like mine. "I-I can't believe it!"

I heard Hidan scoff in the back, I could practically hear the smirk on his face. Instantly I stopped the car and parked it.

"Hidan, if a single swear word comes out of your mouth I'll-"

"You'll what bitch? You didn't have a problem with it a few days ago!" He smirked. I got out of the car, opened the door, and dragged his sorry ass out of the car.

*And at this point I switch the view because everything I say gets out of hand*

I watched Kisu throw Hidan against the ground. To be honest I had no idea why he was doing absolutely nothing to stop her, even without a scathe or any form of weapon I'm sure he could have done something to stop her advances.

I saw her mouth moving but couldn't hear anything. She threw him on the ground again and again, I was beginning to see red from his blood. Hidan was more then likely enjoying this.

A few minutes later though, he actually started to look a bit terrified. I laughed inwardly and turned to everyone else.

"Anyone who can beat him had my respect."

Everyone agreed with various nods and we all watched in honest amusement as Kisu continued to beat the crap out of the immortal.

This was just to good to _not_ watch this girl beat up the loud, obnoxious, immortal that never seems to cease his rants and complaints.

I saw Hidan put up his hands in surrender, I smirked.

*switch P.S that was Kakuzu's P.O.V*

I got back in the car and Hidan resumed his place next to Kakuzu, hair matted with blood and dirt. "You understand _now_?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes! Yes I do ok no swearing in front of nine-or-whatever year olds!" Hidan actually looked scared and I was happy to know I could strike fear in the hearts of those not in this world.

"Just what did you say to him Sis?"

"Things that you learn in middle school only to be confirmed in high school. That's how I learned…"

"What's a bitch?" I sweat dropped, she was so innocent sometimes.

"A female dog, but don't call anyone that because people aren't dogs are they?"

Penny shook her head, "no they aren't! They are good for nothing rotten trash bags!" everyone's mouth hung open. I looked at them.

"What? You were the ones who taught her to hate people!"

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:5:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Whoo~! more stuff~! Er, I mean I own nothing**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:6:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 6: The Mall**

We entered the large mall and Tobi was the first to freak. "WHOA~! What _is _this place Kisu-kun? It's awesome!" I smiled.

"Heh, it's a mall. Were going to get you guys some things you need. Let's go to Kohl's I already know they'll have everything."

On the way to Kohl's I saw the too cool store and I smiled as I saw that pillow I always see in that window. Apparently, Penny saw it too.

"Kisu! Is that a… It is! Can I? Please? Omigosh Please?" I was a bit overloaded by her plea but I smiled and gave Sammy one of my credit cards that was almost over-used since it was the main one.

"Yeah, you guys might get board around us so go ahead and run free. Get whatever but don't overspend k? Meet us in the food court at one and we'll all eat lunch, sound good?"

"No!" they all screamed in my face, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so on a regular shopping basis you guys want nothing to do with me but when I get friends from an alternate dimension you want to stick around?"

"Yes!" they answered all to blatantly. I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright, alight. Let's go get your pillow and keep moving. We've got eleven people to find at least three outfits for." they cheered and we entered the small store.

This was the first place I had gone when I was finally living alone and had gotten my first paycheck, the very first thing I had gotten was - you guessed it - a Kisame plushie. The owner, some guy named Carl, said hello. He's known me since I first stepped into the place, I'm a regular. Always getting stuff from Naruto pillows to yaoi comics. That and everyone knew me, but that's besides the point.

"Yo, Kisu you back already? Ooh who are your friends? They cosplay?"

"yep" was all I said.

"So kawaii~ so watcha want?"

"I'm here with Penny, remember her? She almost fainted when she saw that Naruto plushie."

"Yes! Penny, oh your just like your sister hmm?" Penny nodded eagerly.

"She wants that pillow in the front window, the one with Naruto and Sasuke."

He smiled, "that's our best seller what with the whole NaruSasu deal. Oh! Hey, you like KakaIru correct?"

"Oh yeah." I said with a devil grin.

"This just came in, I saved a copy for you because I _knew_ you'd be back here soon!" He handed me a manga comic - written in Japanese.

"Sweet." I got it in Japanese for a reason, so most people wouldn't - or couldn't- read it, but by the pictures… you really didn't need words…

"So what's this?" Kisame said coming up behind me.

I moved it away, "oh no you don't! I think you've gotten enough secrets for one day!" I glared at Sammy as she giggled.

She told Carl he was my boyfriend, his smile stretched from ear to ear making him look like a demented leprechaun what with his curly orange hair. "Oh that's _so_ kawaii~ were you embarrassed when she told him you had the hots for Kisame?" I said nothing and my eye twitched.

Kisame laughed as did the rest of the Akatsuki did. I felt an arm fling itself around me. "I think I know understand the extent of your love for _Kisame_" I frowned at the sneer on his face.

"Yeah, yeah…" when we left I headed straight for Kohl's. I had like forty coupons and I wanted to get rid of some of them.

"Oh I like this un!" Deidara picked up a splatter paint hoodie, at least that's what I call them.

Hidan smirked while looking at a black shirt that had a star with a circle around it. I put my iPod in and listened to my music, humming softly. I noticed Kisame was having a bit of trouble finding the right pant size but eventually found something.

At the end everyone had their own style, what they chose fit them pretty well actually. Kisame had regular lose blue jeans and a white shirt with black wings on the back. Deidara wearing that lose hoodie he found earlier with a pair of purple skinny jeans. Sasori wearing all black, Tobi also all black but with a red scarf. Hidan was still on the gangster look and he had a pair of pants riding low on his hips and an open flannel with a few necklaces, he also had a black hat with wings embalmed on the front. (I guess the Akatsuki's loves wings?)

Zetsu, he had to do a transformation Jutsu to hide himself (though it took some convincing that no one would detect him) and he was currently wearing white skinny's and a green tee. Since he kept his green hair, he only hid his plant thing and multi-colored skin, making it look pale, but not like the legit white he was naturally.

Pain wore blue jean shorts (which for guys is more like khaki's) and a simple white tee with some extremely complicated design on the front. Konan chose a blue ruffled skirt that went to her knees and the blue blouse that went with it.

Itachi was also black as night but the difference between him and Sasori was that he also had wings on the back of his shirt, but his were silver so they'd show up. I was still wearing what I had been when we left, that is, until Konan suggest I try something on.

"Uh no, we're here for you guys remember?"

"Come on Kisu, I bet you'd look cute in this." Kisame said, making me blush while he thrust the outfit in my arms.

"No!" Kisame looked at me with puppy eyes, er, shark eyes? I don't know but I almost said yes…almost. "no."

"Kisu! Come on you stick in the mud!" by now Sammy was shaking me hard enough to make me unconscious.

"A-aall- rr-ight!" I managed to spit out while trying to regain my bearings.

I looked at the outfit in front of me and sighed, they weren't going to let me leave this changing stall unless I had it on so I just got it over with. It was an amber colored blouse that had diamond shaped cut offs on both sides and a huge opening on the back with strings holding It together. The pants were black jeggings and were a little to lose for me. The must have been from Konan's pile because she has a little bit of wider hips then me, not that she's fat! No I mean she's got a bit more curve then I do.

I walked out, ""there happy?" I turned around once and moved to go back into the little closet. A hand, a blue one, stopped me.

"Ah ah! I want to see." I saw sharp teeth and groaned. So instead of complying I thrust my hips back into his and he groaned as well, but not they way I had expected. It wasn't a painful kind (which I was thankful for I didn't want to hurt him) but more of a... turn on groan.

I scurried to my closet.

"you pervert!" I shouted while changing back into my tank top and north face jacket.

"Yep," I rolled my eyes, there was no denial there.

When I exited we continued on our search and when we passed Debs Konan saw some shirts she liked and dragged me in. She got some pretty tops and forced me to buy one she thought looked really good on me after forcing me to try it on, even threatening me with paper if I didn't do it.

As headed to the food court, arms full of bags, everyone headed straight for the pizza.

"You know there's other stuff right?" they nodded slowly. I gave Sammy my card.

"Here go pay for their meal, I know what you want you get the same thing every time."

"Do not!"

"Orange chicken and white rice with steamed vegetables." She huffed and I smiled at my slight revenge.

We all loved Chinese food, it was like peanut butter was to jelly or whatever (which is ironic since we all hate peanut butter and jelly, no offense to those of you who do like it) and we totally needed it for survival. I got the honey walnut shrimp (totally pumped they had finally gotten a panda express) and fried rice and vegetables because Sam will scold me for not being 'healthy.' Please, my breakfast consists of doughnuts and coffee and my dinner _is_ home-cooked, but Japanese style therefore ninety-percent of the time fried.

I got the chopsticks but also took forks too because I knew when the other three got to the rice everything would just go downhill from there. I've had my whole life to practice and therefore, was a master at the art of chopstick.

"Itadakmasu." all four of us had a habit of doing that ever since I started learning Japanese and we needed something to bond with.

While we ate it the noise level was relatively loud as it usually was with these guys. Hidan shoving most of the pizza in his mouth, talking about random stuff I couldn't understand most of the time, and my siblings switching to forks when chopsticks have failed them yet again.

I continued to eat with my trusty chopsticks and once again, Sammy was the first to complain.

"Oh just use a fork! It bothers me how Asian you can get when you want to be."

I smiled, "yeah whatever. And just so you know I'm _always_ acting Asian! Actually more like Japanese but whatever. And just for that comment I might send you home before takoyaki…"

"I'll be good!" She may not be an anime fan but she loves Japanese food. I always make sure to have the ingredients for their favorites when they stop by. We all loved it anyway, so every Saturday we'd have the same thing for dinner.

"I love takoyaki~! Kisu-kun Tobi didn't know you could make that! It's _sooo _hard to do!" I nodded in agreement.

"I remember when you first made it Kisu, they all turned into these little burnt bread balls. It was hilarious."

"Yeah… for you anyway. I was the one who ended up eating them since I made like forty of them... I find it ironic that I couldn't make takoyaki but I could make tamagoyaki (basically a rolled up sheet of egg, but I like to make it with spinach and cheese) on the very first try. "

"mm" Sammy sighed, "that's my favorite breakfast! Which I missed today because we were running a bit late, I blame Kevin for fighting with himself again!" I rolled my eyes. I'm surprised my they haven't fallen out or something due to all the rolling they were doing today.

About an hour later we all - but mainly me - decided to go home. I lived about an hour away from this mall and I wanted to beat the Saturday traffic because surprisingly, where I am there is such a thing as Saturday traffic.

I cranked up the radio as Street fighter came on, also by Sick Puppies. In case you haven't noticed, I happen to really like these guys. Sammy introduced them to me and at first I was iffy about them but now their my second favorite, my first being Three Days Grace.

I vaguely heard my phone go off in somewhere in the car (my ring tone was check it out) but I ignored it, I was actually having fun for once.

When the song ended my phone went off again and this time I paid attention to it. I asked Penny to get it out of my purse. "Here you go!" she handed me my phone and I pressed the answer button, not bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Tatsushiru?"

"...Yes... who is this?"

It was a mans voice on the other end and I couldn't identify who's it belonged to. I looked at the screen, the caller ID said it was from Red Cross. "I have something important to tell you."

"Ok can you tell me then? I'm kind of driving and I need to concentrate."

"Yes, of course. Its very good news in fact!"

I slammed on the brakes as the man on the other line told me the 'good news.'

I resumed when I heard honking from the people behind me, barely avoiding a crash. "_what?_ that's impossible! That's... No!"

Penny looked at me, I hung up the phone and threw it in my purse. "What happened Kisu?"

"It's something I have to tell all of you. Don't worry were almost home" I was dreading the idea of telling my siblings this, it would break them. This was _not_ good news, in fact, it was the worst news my family could've received.

When we pulled into the parking garage and dropped all the bags off somewhere in the house, I sent the Akatsuki to their rooms (that sounds so weird) and sat down with my siblings. I took a deep breath, and spoke.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:6:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nothing**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:7:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 7: The Phone Call, The Past**

_I slammed on the brakes as the man on the other line told me the 'good news.'_

_I resumed when I heard honking from the people behind me, barely avoiding a crash. "what? that's impossible! That's... No!"_

_Penny looked at me, I hung up the phone and threw it in my purse. "What happened Kisu?"_

_"It's something I have to tell all of you. Don't worry were almost home" I was dreading the idea of telling my siblings this, it would break them. This was not good news, in fact, it was the worst news my family could've received._

_When we pulled into the parking garage and dropped all the bags off somewhere in the house, I sent the Akatsuki to their rooms (that sounds so weird) and sat down with my siblings. I took a deep breath, and spoke._

"What!" They all shouted in my face. "I am _not _visiting!"

"too late, the assholes at Red Cross already gave him my address… he's on his way here…"

"B-but Kisu I-I don't wanna face him again!" Penny started crying and I held her tightly. The Akatsuki started to reenter the room.

"Who is it Kisu-kun? It's ok Penny-kun don't be sad!" Penny curled into Tobi and I sighed.

"Our father…" I said slowly, "has woken up from his coma the day I went into my mini-one. About four days ago. And, and he's coming to my house, now in fact…He's supposed to be here tomorrow morning, since he's up and functional and all…oh dear Kami."

"Just what did the bastard do to you four?" I gulped.

"I can't explain Hidan, explaining would mean going into my past, and I can't do that. It's too painful" I swallowed my tears and tried to hide the fact I was more scared then ever before.

This man who has ruined all of our lives, the one we all share a common hate for, who has, somehow, been asleep for ten years, is back.

"But I can tell you what happened on that day. It was ten years ago…"

_"Happy lucky day Kisu!" I smiled at my sister, Sammy, who had just turned twelve and ruffled her hair._

_"Thanks Sammy." No, it was not my birthday, my b-day was a few months ago in November. No, today was my lucky day, it was raining beautifully. I've been keeping count and this is my fifth day! I'm so excited to see what's in store for me this year._

_" Kisu, hope the day is great!"_

_"Have a nice day, **good luck at your job**" I thanked Kevin and his… other half, which scared me, and got ready for my job. Both halves were nine._

_I worked as a waiter but I had to dye my hair in order to get the job, they didn't like the blue hair. I also had to wear colored contacts, they were green._

_I also waved by to little Penny, who was being held by Sammy._

_Even though those three had never met their mother, technically Kevin and Penny were my step siblings seeing as our dad found someone else, I taught them everything I could remember about our mom. I showed them their perfect days, how to get away from strangers without sounding suspicious, etc._

_"Good mourning Kisu, I thought you were going to be late."_

_"Hey Sarah, no I made it on time today! It's a good day for me so I have to do good things. Well, better then usual."_

_About halfway through the day, it was around two o' clock, I got a call._

_"Kisu!" It was Sammy, "we got a call from the hospital. We need you to come pick us up! Hurry!" When the call ended as abrupt as it had come, I told Sarah I was leaving and bolted out the door. I sped all the way home. "which hospital?"_

_"Red Cross!"_

_I started to drive. "what happened, who's hurt?"_

_"We don't know! Kisu I'm scared."_

_Penny started crying, "It'll be alright Penny." I just hoped it wasn't someone nice, like our Aunt Tina or our cousin Krissy. We couldn't lose another family member that actually cared for us._

_When we got to the hospital the doctors were immediately upon us. "Kisu Tatsushiru?"_

_"Yeah that's me." I said, walking to the front._

_"Your father got into an alcohol induced crash and we believe he is in a coma. I think it is best you see for yourself."_

_Father? So how was that bad news? I found myself thinking before I could stop myself. The four of us entered the room and I immediately shoved my siblings out before they could fully assess the damage done._

_On the bed was a broken man, physically and mentally._

_The monitor blipped quietly, though it seemed far to loud for my ears. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was this a dream of some kind? I saw him, covered head to toe in bandages. Blood seeping out everywhere it could get it's red hands on. The sight in general was quite gruesome, torn flesh hanging out the unwrapped edges, how could this man's lungs still function? How could his frozen heart still beat? How did his twisted mind think? I knew how, because he would be back._

_He'll be back one day, back for us._

_"Miss Tatsushiru, it has been confirmed he is in a coma. I am sorry miss Tatsushiru." that was basically a nice way to say he was dead. But if you saw my face, do you think that I look concerned? Of course not._

_"thank you." I left after that, taking in the aftermath into my own traumatized brain. My siblings were already scared of what lies beyond in the world, they feared for everything because that is what our dad had shown them…all the horror this world has to offer, served on a silver platter._

_I shut my eyes and sipped my vanilla tea. "Was it bad Kisu?"_

_"No Sammy" I said, half truth, half lie. "but it'll be ok, I'll watch out for you three. I'm the legal age to move out so we can all work together on this one ok?" Sammy nodded._

_"K-Kisu?" I swerved my chair to face Kevin holding a small box._

_"yes Kevin?"_

_"I guess this is a good time to… **give this to you since the days **…not over yet"_

_"What is it?" Kevin walked forward and handed me the box._

_"Happy lucky day **Sis**." I opened it and smiled. It was an umbrella, but not any kind, one with Akatsuki clouds on it._

_"Thanks guys, this means so much to me." and I vowed to use it on all my lucky days, since the rain brings fortune, I may as well have an umbrella._

"And now he's back."

I sighed, Penny continued to wail in Tobi's shirt. I know we needed to go to sleep soon, but no one wanted to face tomorrow.

"Sammy, Kevin, Penny, I need all of you to go home."

"No"

"Sammy-"

"No! I will not allow you to face our father alone! We have to work as a family in this one." she said, mimicking my words from ten years ago. "Do you not remember what he did to you! I was only seven but I still remember it all to clearly! The screams still haunt me."

Everyone looked at me and Sammy then back to me again. I looked at the ground, "I know. I know! But do you have any idea what he'll do to Penny? You, me and Kevin, are old enough to fend for ourselves but Penny? She's ten Sammy! He can still lay claim on her! He still has the title of 'parent' over her! We don't! Do you not understand how serious this has gotten Sammy? Do you want your siblings who you care so deeply for to go through what I did? Well!"

Though the Akatsuki were confused but I couldn't tell them, yet I know they won't ask. I'm sure most of them understand by now and have pieced together some of the information. "Kisu, I can't leave you here to-"

"No!" my voice was well above a shout, "take Kevin and Penny and get away. Drive straight through the night and do. Not. Stop! Do _not_! Do you here me? Don't you dare stop. Get to grandma Sandy's house as soon as possible. I can handle our father, _alone._"

"But-"

"Sammy! You have to do a double helix on this one, I'm not giving you a choice!" When we were young, me and Sammy made up a promise shake and named it the double helix. We had heard the name after a document about DNA came on and we liked the shape.

The handshake itself was about as complicated as a double helix. We twist (more like encircle since human bones don't exactly twist) our opposite arms together and we hold our hands palm to palm. Then we take our other free hands and put them in a shake position, only we don't shake. What we do is we snap the wrist of the one promising.

I held up my hand, and after a second, Sammy held up hers. It hadn't meant to be like this, but it had happened after we had spent over an hour trying to figure out what to do after the arm twist. We had both made a move to get up and we ended up falling, our hands still in shake-ready position and when we landed we ended up breaking one another's wrist.

The double helix was only used in worst case scenarios like this one. The last time we had used it Penny hadn't quite been born yet and Kevin was only two, but we both knew he remembered it. We used it to promise one another on Naruto, never would we tell our father about it. Never. Kevin couldn't remember the promise, but he says he remembers what we had done for the promise.

It was quite painful but it had to be done. I held up my other hand and Sammy took it, "then you have to promise something too Kisu."

"What it is, I'll do it."

"You have to promise not to give yourself to our father no matter what he threatens. Do not give yourself up just to save us." I pondered the promise for a moment, when I didn't immediately answer Sammy said, "Kisu you have to. If I do the double helix you have to also. It'll be a mark that we both have a promise to keep."

I smiled a sad smile, "alright then. Me first since I'm stronger then you." Sammy nodded and griped my hand. We counted silently.

One.

Two.

Three.

I twisted my arm to the right and Sammy jerked my hand to the left, I felt every splinter of my wrist breaking and I felt a tear leak it's way out of my eye. Dear Kami it was painful. "Kisu-chan!" Immediately Tobi was on me and pushed Sammy away. I smiled at Tobi.

"It's fine, this is a double helix believe it our not. This is how we make promises. A bit extreme I know, but my siblings and I don't exactly keep our promises..."

Sammy held out her other palm, I put my unbroken one on it and let her weight support it. "Kisu-chan!" Tobi wailed.

"Just hold on a second" I said. After I snapped Sammy's wrist and Penny had past out, Tobi began to heal Sammy first because she had to go soon.

"Man!" Sammy said in delight, "where were you all those years ago? When we had done this the first time on purpose it hurt like hell and since our dad wouldn't get us proper casts we had to wrap it up with something ourselves!"

I nodded, remembering those hellish months. I winced as my broken wrist was raised.

When I looked over I saw my wrist sandwiched between Kisame's two hands and glowing green chakra. I smiled and said, "I didn't even know you knew medical Ninjutsu." Ironic that I seem to know everything else about the Akatsuki though.

"To be honest I really don't. but everyone's taught to do medi stuff right? I mostly know the basics. I had to fix a broken bone once before, only once but I still remember." After a good twenty-five minutes or so, the pain dissipated and Sammy left with a sad goodbye. I turned around to look at everyone behind me.

"You guys, will have to stay out of this you hear? I want no interruptions. No matter what. I plan on screaming at his sorry ass then literally kicking him off to the streets. I can handle this by myself."

Everyone shared uneasy looks. I looked at Kisame, "that means you." then I looked at Tobi, "I need to speak with you."

"M-Me Kisu-chan?" really, he was like a little kid. I find it hilarious how he deals with so much shit throughout the day and yet he can still put up such a façade.

"Now, I need you to know something. It's important and I want you to do it." I said once I closed my bedroom door.

"Ok Kisu-chan!"

"First, place a Jutsu on this room so no one can here what we're saying" Tobi nodded and did just that. "Now second, drop the damn act it's irritating," I contemplated on the idea of using his real name thinking of the possible bombs and decided to roll with it, "Madara."

I could practically see his eyebrow shoot up.

"Remember, I love the Akatsuki."

"Alright then, what do you want." He voice dropped a few octave's lower and it was creepier to hear it in person then in the anime. I just barely suppressed a shiver.

"I would like you to keep the Akatsuki busy tomorrow. Do whatever to stop them from coming after me"

"Why would I do that for you."

"Because, I'm pretty sure Kisame will try to kill my father," I paused for emphasis. "and if it comes down to it, I want him to die by my own hands. That, and that he could probably get all of you under his control. He always carries that damn gun on him."

I heard the smirk in his voice, "a gun? Isn't that what that other guy at the convention had, I doubt that little thing like that could harm one of the Akatsuki."

My face hardened, "you don't understand Madara!" He seemed shocked at my outburst, good, "Guns are not something to be toyed with. After this I'm taking you all to a shooting range so I can show you just what they can do. One bullet is all it takes. Even if you all are S-rank criminals it won't matter if your dead!"

I think I finally got through to him. I heard a knock on the door. I felt something drop in the air and I wasn't sure if it was the Jutsu or the tension. "Anything for you Kisu-kun~!" He was in Tobi mode again and hugged me forcefully as Kisame walked into the room.

"Yeah," I said, trying to steady my shaking voice. "Just don't insult Deidara! I don't want it to end up like last time, I'm still trying to get Hidan's blood out of the cracks in the floor. And don't dismember Sasori or lock Pein away, got it?" 'Tobi' nodded.

"Kisu-san?" I glanced at Kisame as if I was just noticing he was there.

"It's nothing, hey I need to go do something and I need you all to stay here" I said as the others started walking in.

"What." I looked at Pein. "Well, I like to go somewhere when I'm nervous so I need to go and calm my nerves before tomorrow."

"I'll come with."

"No Kisame. I need to do this. _Alone_"

Kisame looked crestfallen and as I walked past him I patted his shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow." I flashed him a smile as I did the others and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I heard, "I call the bed!" from Tobi and a "No way" from Kisame.

I walked out the door and the other's all fallowed suit. I had to trust them not to demolish my house. "No bombs, fire's, rituals, and most certainly no fighting!" with that I closed the door and went to the parking garage.

I got in my car and pulled out my phone. I gulped heavily and began driving. When I got to my destination I looked at the old wooden home that was now covered in ivy. The yard had been taken completely over by weeds and other various plants. I went up to the old place and opened the creaky old door. I went up the stairs and to the first door on the left.

Inside it was exactly the way I had left it.

Painted purple with sharks across the top, splatter painted from my sister, and black patches from my brother. Even bright suns from the youngest sibling. I sighed and sat on the rickety old bed.

My old room. Completely covered in a fine layer of dust.

I picked up my phone with my Akatsuki cover. After this ordeal I seriously going to ponder just how much of my life has been devoted to Akatsuki. I dialed the number that held my fate.

"Hello," I said slowly to the voice on the other line.

"Nice to here your voice sweetie."

"Meet me at the old house, don't be late." I twisted up my face, "father."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:7:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I'm exhausted from typing so much. You might not get a chapter tomorrow I'm sorry. I know what I want but I want to extend it to Christmas, you know, for the holidays. I literally have blisters on my fingers from typing so much so please don't crack the whip just yet! Give me a bit to recooperate, I promise it won't be long.**

**Disclaimer: nothing**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:8:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 8: The day that changed my life**

I opened my eyes as my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and was relieved to see that is was Sammy's number. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we made it and Sandy is coming to pick us up. We ended up taking the plane. Is it…over?"

I sighed, "it hasn't even begun." I looked outside the window and smiled, by now I knew they were in Florida because that's where granny Sandy lives. "Hey, give the phone to Penny for a sec ok?"

There was a bit of rustling and static, "Kisu?"

"I'll be fine Penny, hang up and I'll send you a picture of something. It'll make you happy I promise."

"Ok." I heard the snap of the phone and a dial tone. I opened the grit-covered window and stuck my arm out. I took a picture of the light snow flurries falling with a graceful charm.

A moment after I sent the picture my phone went off. "Kisu! I can't believe it… I…"

"Happy lucky day Penny." My ears tweaked a bit, I heard a door being opened. "I have to go now, I hope your day will be great, and don't worry." I hung up and waited.

Not a moment more then when I had pocketed my phone I felt a presence in the doorway.

I didn't turn around as I said, "about time you showed up."

"So mean to your dear old dad, so tell me, where are the other three? Where's silly Sammy, crazy Kevin and Pretty little Penny? Is their big sister trying to protect them?" Suddenly his voice was right in my ear and he whispered, "because you can't save them." I turned and backed away from the menace in front of me.

"It's none of your business where they are, because they're safe and they'll stay safe as long as I'm alive."

He smirked, revealing an uneven row of yellow teeth, "Well then. I'll have to fix that then." My eyes widened a fraction as he pulled out his Mp40 handgun from the inner layers of his jacket and pointed it towards my head.

"Would you really be willing to kill your own daughter." I didn't want an answer, but I received one anyways.

"Of course, unless however," I knew what was coming, "your willing for a trade."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What kind of trade."

"You siblings safety until your death for your body to my company." I knew he'd say this. Sammy knew too, my wrist throbbed slightly. Reminding me I had a promise to keep.

"How would I know you'll keep your end of the deal."

His smirk got wider, "how do I know you'll keep yours?" when I said nothing he cocked his gun and began to aim.

"I have one bullet. Do you remember this game? It was my favorite to play with your _mother. _It' easy, we shoot 'till one of us gets the bullet, a game of chance if you will." I felt my face turn up in disgust.

I made no move as he got ready to aim. I knew Sammy was far away by now and I know that the Akatsuki will make their way over to them and the picture will be almost perfect. Just cut out my face.

"Well? Any last words of passing should I shoot you."

"one thing," I paused, thinking of what to say, "you have my real address correct?"

"Yes." He said somewhat impatiently.

"Go there, and tell Kisame that I love him. And tell the others what happened to me."

"Very well."

He fired.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

It was around noon and everyone at this particular household was beginning to feel nervous and fidgety.

"Did Kisu ever come back last night?"

"I don't think so Kisame." Kisame thought for a moment. Knowing she should have been back by now. He glanced over at Itachi.

Itachi stared back, mirroring his thoughts.

"Something's wrong."

The bell rang. A second later Tobi came running into the room, "there's some scary guy at the door! He says he has something to tell you sempai."

"Me?" Kisame said, pointing to himself.

"Yes! He said, 'I have something to tell someone named Kisame' and so I came to get you."

Kisame seemed confused, as well as Itachi. The two simultaneously got up and went to the front door. There stood a ragged man covered in blood.

"I'm Kisame, who are you."

"I have one message for you all. It's from Kisu." Kisame's eyes widened a fraction. The others began filing into the room. The man was startled at all the people.

"W-what happened to Kisu-chan?" Tobi asked, actually a bit curious.

"She wanted me to tell someone named Kisame that she loves him, and that you should know she is dead now."

"What!" Kisame's heart first burst from happiness at the statement of affection, but began to break at the other announcement. Everyone in the Akatsuki was genuinely surprised. Suddenly swords were flying, Sharingans were activated, and fists were clenched.

"Impossible. Who killed her."

"Well carrot top, her father did. And you know who he is? Me." The man was sent flying back and was slammed against the wall and saw a blue hand griping his neck. He gasped, he had not been expecting that.

"Where is she! How can she be dead!" The man pulled out his gun, now fully loaded, and held it to the blue freaks head.

"With this." He made a move to pull the trigger when it was knocked out of his hand faster then he could blink.

"What the?"

"Looking for this?" He looked over at the freak with the orange mask.

"How the fuck did you…"

Suddenly everyone stopped as they felt another presence in the room.

Everyone openly gaped as they saw who it was.

"Sammy!" Tobi crowed happily.

Sammy growled at her own father and took the gun from Tobi's hands. She held the tip right to his cheek.

"I thought you were gone by now?" Tobi said, tilting his head comically given the situation.

"Nope. I know my sister, she'd do something stupid. The other two are gone. I called her right before I sent them off on the plane and hightailed it back here."

"Sammy you should know…"

"That your damn sister is dead!" the man spat. The gun in the blonde girls hand wavered and she nearly dropped it. "By that very gun."

Her eyes widened and this time Sammy dropped the gun, she couldn't hold it any longer knowing it had been the very object that killed her beloved sister.

"N-no…"

"Yep. Better believe it, _daughter_. She knows that _I_ know there will be no way to get to you other three with her alive, so I needed to clear the obstacle."

Sammy found her fist flying forward and connecting with this horrid mans jaw.

"How could you kill your own daughter!"

The man spat blood on the floor, "easy. She wasn't my daughter." Everyone in the room looked shocked. He began to explain, "she was adopted you idiots!" he laughed maniacally. "_Her_ mother wanted a daughter but she couldn't produce one for herself. So after we adopted one I decided she would be of no use afterwards. She wasn't even your mother. But you are_ my_ daughter. and Penny," he paused, "she's mine."

Sammy hit the floor with a thud, disbelieving of everything she had just herd. "No!"

"Yes my child. You will have to face the facts that Kisu is dead, and your siblings will soon be under me control again. And if you don't believe me, check your wrist! There's a moon shaped birthmark there!"

"NO!" she checked her wrist and sure enough, there was a small moon shaped birthmark there. By now Sammy was crying hysterically and it only made the twisted man laugh louder.

"No." this time the voice was female and coming from the open door.

Once again everyone openly gaped, even the man.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Did you ever stop to think just where you shot me?" I moved my hand away to reveal a large bloody patch on my hip. "Your bullet completely missed any of my vital organs!" I walked, more like limped, forward to look at him. I punched his face and he spat out a bloody tooth.

"I-impossible. You should have at least died by blood loss by now."

"Funny thing is," I paused to punch him again, "I didn't. Pein, mind lending me one of your chakra sticks?"

In answer, I was handed a slender metal stick. I thrust it into his shoulder, straight through so he could feel the pain and be stuck to the wall at the same time. I stuck my hand out for another. When I received one I wasted no time in shoving it into his other arm.

"W-what is this! It makes me numb what the…"

"It's chakra rods now shut up teme."

"What's the fuck is a teemie?"

Since I was mad enough to kill and was most likely about to, I may as well tell him about my childhood.

"Well, since you fucked up my life I had to find some form of happiness. Where I found it was in a show, a TV show. It was called Naruto and I fell in love with the group called the Akatsuki, and now," I gestured to the people behind me, "they're here. The show is originally in Japanese and I would always be at an anime convention whenever I told you I'd be in a study group. Are you up to speed yet, _father_?"

"I don't know nor do I care what the fuck you just said."

I tsk'd, "you sound like Hidan."

"Hey! don't compare me to this fucking lame ass bastard of a person!" I sighed.

"This not the time nor the moment Hidan."

There was a short silence and I pulled out my phone. I dialed 911. "Yes, he is trying to kill me and my family but we managed to subdue him. Thank you."

I hung up. "Wait your just calling the cops on the ass?"

"Yes Hidan, but we have time. Itachi will you do the honors?"

Itachi came over and looked into my fathers eyes.

In less then a second he was gasping heavily for air. His ever present smirk gone for once and his body shaking profusely. "N-no m-more…"

Ten minutes later the cops came. They demanded that I go to the ER right away for my shot wound. For once though, I didn't protest.

When I woke up I noticed three things. First, the artificial light seemed far too bright for it to still be day time. Second, Kisame was passed out holding my hand and Tobi was sitting on the other side… also holding my hand. And lastly, these were the only two Akatsuki in here. Everyone else was gone.

I shifted slightly and nudged Kisame's hand with my own. "Wake up you lazy blue bastard…"

I heard a few muffled words then, "not vrry nice…"

"Sorry, I don't speak pillow talk. Or in this case sheet."

Kisame groaned and turned his head to the side to face me. I saw the edges of his sharp teeth as he smiled. "I'm glad your ok…"

"What happened? The last thing I remember was the cops coming."

Kisame nodded, "yeah. The others are here too by the way, but the medi-nins said no more then two visitors at a time. So me and Tobi came."

At this very moment I was ecstatic to know I wasn't dead. "So what happened to you?"

I laid my head fully on the pillow, "He had one bullet. We would switch between shooting one another. It was a game of chance, and I lost. But he miscalculated and shot my shoulder instead. When I fell I'm pretty sure all he saw was my hair and me falling to the ground. He must've thought I was dead and left. Coming to my house. Did he say anything?"

Kisame smile was genuine and I suddenly remember what my last words had been. "So you do love me huh? I've heard from everyone else, but it means so much more coming from you." He lifted my hand and kissed it lightly. My brain exploded with happiness.

"Sammy broke her promise." I stated after some time of silence and Tobi had waken up.

"Yep. Did you break yours?"

"No, he offered exactly the deal Sammy didn't want me to take so I kept my promise, knowing I would probably die."

I couldn't believe how messed up my life has gotten. I couldn't believe I was sitting here, once again, in this white-walled jail cell. I couldn't believe any of it but I was going to do what Naruto would tell me to, _believe it!_

When the hospital finally released me, I headed home with the Akatsuki. I told Sammy she should go home and for once she listened to me and did just that.

I entered my now wrecked home, with blood splattered everywhere, cracks in my walls, and it was just an overall mess. I remembered something that he had told me, right before firing the ending shot.

"You're not my real daughter. That's why your so easy to pick off."

_"W-what?"_

He nodded and got ready to shoot, "yes your mother could not actually produce a child so you were adopted. Biggest mistake of my life.

I was stunned, but at the same moment wasn't sure to believe him. "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Like this." He held up his wrist, on it was a small moon shaped birthmark. "If you had been born with my blood this would have been on your wrist. It's genetics that's been in my family for years. The other three, however, are blood related to me. You can check their wrists yourselves, that is, if you ever get the chance."

His twisted smile was the last thing I saw.

"I'm going to bed." I announced to no one in particular.

I turned off the lights and, after changing, laid down silently on my bed. A moment later Kisame cam in and laid next to me. After a few minutes I had to ask, "Kisame."

"hmm?" he said sleepily.

"Did he tell you anything about me?"

"No. Only that you loved me and that you were dead. Don't ever die on me Kisu, something broke inside me when he said that. And I'm pretty sure it was my heart…"

Right then, Kisame leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, happier then ever before.

"and I thought you were a cold blooded killer."

"No killing here… you turned my blood warm…"

I snorted at the cheesy comment but said no further words. Ten minutes passed and I saw Itachi and Zetsu walk into my room and take their sleeping places. Tobi did not, however, show his masked face. I was glad.

My eyelids began to feel incredibly heavy and they drooped down as the seconds ticked by. I took in a deep breath, and went to sleep.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:8:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I basically went bullshit ballistic on this chapter. I honestly have no idea what demon possessed me to write it the way I had. Maybe it was the Kyuubi?**

**Disclaimer: nope. All rights reserved to Kishimoto-san**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:9:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 9: The Secrets**

I felt Kisame's warmth next to me and sighed contentedly. When I opened my eyes I saw everyone in their usual positions. Itachi, Zetsu... Even Tobi... I made a move to get up but when an arm -two in fact - griped me tighter, I stopped moving.

Tobi was holding me down with a dead weight arm and Kisame was acting like he was trying to crush my ribcage. Ironic, it really should be the other way round right? Deadweight Kisame and a strangle by Tobi?

I heard a yawn to my left and turned to my fish boy. I poked him in the nose and it did nothing to stir the sleeping Akatsuki. You'd think him being an S-class missing shinobi and all he would've freaked out from being poked in the nose.

I looked for my closest plushie and threw it at Itachi. Now he must have been prepared for anything because no sooner had it breezed past him he was up and holding a kunai to my throat. As soon as he got his bearings he disappeared into my house somewhere. Probably to get coffee or something.

Some more stirring but this time from my right. He must have forgotten everything I had said yesterday or maybe it was just for the sake of being oblivious, you know, to keep up his character and stuff.

I pondered things for a moment, but for just a moment only. I didn't want to over think and possibly jinx myself.

Finally I had had enough. I roughly shoved Tobi off the side of my bed and he fell off with a childish scream. I kissed Kisame awake because, well, what did you think I would do? Punch him? Yeah right.

"Wake up lazy blue fishcake."

"mhhh wha?" I rolled my eyes. Honestly, S-ranked criminals and they could be so crazy. Maybe they feel they can sleep in around here or something, because the last time I checked there's no such thing as a chakra signature here.

Kisame loosened his grip enough for me to slip out of it and prepare breakfast. By the time the Akatsuki had wandered into my kitchen and Hidan was bitching about the food taking to long to be made, I had cracked an egg on his head, made coffee for all, and everyone - minus Hidan - had a plate full of warm food.

Now everyone was just lounging about comfortably. I stole a glance at the calendar and noted with satisfaction that it was only Sunday and that there was plenty of time in the day to do stuff.

I looked around, wondering what a group of us crazies could do. I looked outside, there was no sun, it was dark and cloudy. Like, really, _insanely_ dark clouds. It looked like it would rain, so maybe we could all go some place to do indoor roller skating. I mentally snickered at he idea of the Akatsuki trying to roller blade.

Yes, that sounds perfect.

In fact, I was about to yell at them to get ready when I got a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my boss.

"Yo," A habit I had picked up from watching Kakashi too much.

"Hey! Would you mind coming into today? Were short on staff today since Jessica called in sick."

I sighed, so much for my plan. "Sure, um but would it be ok if I brought a couple of friends?"

"Hmm? Ooh sure hun, just make sure they stay out of trouble ok?"

"Ok thanks. See you soon." I hung up.

"Ok all of you," I flailed my arms around the room to indicate I meant them, "are coming with me to my work."

"Who are we working for?"

"No one, your all coming to my job."

"So were _not_ going to earn money?"

I rolled my eyes, "no Kakuzu. Now shut up we all need to get ready."

We left at quarter to eleven. It would have been sooner had Tobi not been duct taped to the ceiling once again, this time by Hidan who was getting aggravated by his constant loudness. I laughed, it sucks to suck as the saying goes.

"Hey! I'm here um, these are my... friends..?"

Vinny stood up and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Ooh they're _cute_!"

"Dude, really?"

Vinny huffed. "Yeah, whatever. Ok so you guys can do whatever just stay out of trouble ok? Good! Now Kisu, I need you to help with this panel. The story line was _completely_ wrong and it was nearly published! So-" I zoned out of his chattering and focused on a small dot of rain on the window. Soon droplets began to fall faster and harder against the roof . I sighed, knowing I'd have to go get the car in that.

I agreed to do whatever Vinny wanted me to and headed off to my little work station. I fixed what needed to be fixed and the Akatsuki stayed relatively close, admiring the manga art. Deidara seemed the most interested in seeing himself drawn in black and white.

"Do I really look like that yeah?" Everyone nodded. "I really where that much eyeliner hmm?"

The fact he had basically just admitted that he actually _wore_ eyeliner forced me to hold back a laugh. Through the giggle I shook my head, "no Dei-san. It's just they way you were drawn." I left out the fact that the first time I had seen his character all those years ago I had thought he was a girl.

"Oh un" was all he said and when I turned around to get back to work, I was rewarded with a book being thrown at the back of my head.

"Hey bitch go make me a sandwich." I felt me Sasuke side flare up.

"Hidan! This is not the time nor the place! And go make your own damn sandwich if your that hungry." I threw the book back at him but it only bounced lightly off his chest. I grumbled to myself and continued to work.

I put in my iPod and listened to my music to try and tune these bastards out and it worked until a vibration rattled the inside of my skull.

I hastily pulled out my earplugs. "What the hell!"

Everyone looked at Deidara. "I was only practicing my art hmm. There is no problem with that yeah?"

"No but you can't just go blowing up," I glanced over at what he had just exploded, "water holder-thingies!" water was sprayed everywhere and everyone was beginning to wonder just what had happened.

I told everyone to go back to work and not worry and so they did.

When work was over the time was nearing three o'clock. There was no reason in doing anything any further at this point in time so I drove everyone home in the relentless rain.

It had been raining all day and I was a bit nervous since I didn't have any of those tires with the grip and no four wheel drive.

We reached home, safely thank Kami, and I tripped over something... which set off something... which made something else click... which...

"Ahh!" I was suddenly flung into the air by some unknown force and stuck to the ceiling, I also felt a slight sting in my neck but I ignored it thinking it was only a crick due to the force I had hit the ceiling with. "What the hell!"

"Kisu!" I looked down and saw Kisame frantically trying to get me down.

"I-I'm sorry Kisu-chan! Tobi was only tying to keep the house safe!"

I scoffed, "hmm safe my ass! Now get me down you little-" I stopped myself before I said something I would regret later. "Just get me down damnit!"

Turns out he had placed a chakra trap for intruders ("So that the house would be safe!" I know he did it to trap _me_)

I told him it was ok and that Tobi was still a good boy, though I had said it through gritted teeth. In which Tobi had crushed my ribcage saying 'thank you!' over and over.

When I pushed him off I looked around and made careful movements lest I get stuck somewhere else. There was a suspicious looking trap that looked like it would hurl me into a knife if I stepped onto the wrong spot. I decided to test that theory.

"Hidan, go over there."

"Why bitch."

"Just do it or I won't make you dinner." Hidan gave me the finger when he thought I wasn't looking but walked over to where I had pointed anyway.

"I don't why I have to fucking do this there's nothing fucking wrong with - WHAT THE FUCK!" suddenly Hidan was thrown into the kitchen where one of my large kitchen knifes came flying out of no where and lodged itself into his shoulder.

"TOBI!" standing up he attacked Tobi with knife he pulled out of his arm. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD YOU!" I decided to let him get chased around awhile since he pretty much asked for it.

"Ok since you're the only immortal hear just run around my house for anymore traps. I don't feel like getting my head sliced off because of him." I jerked my thumb towards Tobi.

"Why bitch"

"I just fucking said, YOUR IMMORTAL JASHIN DAMNIT NOW DO IT!" I saw him flinch ever so slightly. Grumbling to himself he began to walk around.

Five minutes later he had not come across anything. Of course I assumed it was safe and so I went to my room to go change out of my rain soaked clothing when...

"Oh shimatta!" I was suddenly flung into my own closet where the doors shut abruptly by chakra strings. The door started to seal shut and I banged on the wooden framework, desperately trying to get out.

"Hey! Aw crap..."

I heard a swishing noise and I ducked instinctively as something bounced off the door keeping me trapped.

"Tobi!" I heard Kisame yell, "undo the seal!"

"U-uh but Tobi didn't do this one!"

"Yeah right!" Kisame hit the door again with what I could only guess was Samehada.

"No really Kisame-sempai!"

"I did." My eyes widened at the voice. No frickin way!

"Is that who I think it is?" I shouted through the door.

Kisame answered, "I don't know who do you think it is?"

I rolled my eyes even though no one could see, "He's pretty hard to mistake for someone else. Wait, so does that mean he was hit with the same jutsu or whatever as you guys?"

There was a crash, "I highly doubt it," another crash and the door rattled, "since he was the one who conducted it."

More loud noises, "damnit Hatake don't destroy my whole room! I happen to live here ya know."

"Kisu stay out of this, I'm going to bring you back after this is over and yell at your mother for getting you into this mess."

I froze completely. Mother? "How the _hell_ do you know my mom?"

"Easy," there was a grunts and several loud noises, "she is my wife."

I felt my jaw hang open. Then I screamed, "oh god! I'm related to you?" that wasn't intentional, it was just the first thing my brain could actually process.

"Yeah, twenty-eight years and our first meeting that's the first thing you say to me."

I sat down - more like fell over - and looked through the cracks in the closet.

And I was seriously doubting my sanity.

There was a battle, Kakashi Hatake (my alleged father) and Kisame Hoshigaki (the man, er fish, I love). The F is going on!

Maybe this was some messed up dream. It had to be there was no way the famous copy-nin would head straight into battle without a solid plan. Especially since he's fighting an Akatsuki. Soon all of the other members began to enter and something clicked in my brain.

"_There was a Jutsu, that copy ninja hit all of us with it. Not at the same time but... at some point the got us all and sent us here"_

He can hit them all at the same time with that Jutsu!

"Kisame!" a second later there was a crash, some shouts, and a very bright light. My door was opened to reveal a disheveled Kakashi. My mouth fell open.

"Hello Kisu." was all he said before putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, and then I passed out.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was the fact that I was in the hospital. I really did not like hospitals. Why was I here anyway?

That's when I remembered what happened earlier, sealed in the closet, Kisame and Kakashi battling... Kakashi...

"Oh good your awake." My slitted eyes snapped opened fully at the voice. "Hmm, Hatake's brat huh? Since when did he... hey!" I was already standing up and was starting to walk out the door.

I walked into the waiting room or whatever, and that's when I saw her.

Her brown hair, and warm honey colored eyes. The eyes I remember as a child, the only thing I could remember of her was the warmth in those eyes. I couldn't believe the fact Kakashi was sitting next to her.  
>"M-mom?"<p>

She looked up, "hello Kisu. I'm so glad your finally back." my jaw went slack and I fell to my knees.

The first thing - ironically - that came to my mind was _whoa, Kakashi is supposed to be with Iruka! Totally messing with my love for KakaIru._

I stared in wonder at the odd pair and realization hit me like a bomb from Deidara.

My mom _is_ Iruka. She had to! Brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin! There was too much brown for her _not_ to be Iruka. But I distinctly remember _my_ moms name being Julia... How?

My mouth starting moving before my brain gave consent, "You're supposed to be with Iruka!" I began pointing towards Kakashi.

He gave me a one eyed smiled, "I am."

At this point I seriously couldn't believe anything. Something else clicked in my brain as well, "WHERE'S KISAME!"

My 'mom' looked at me. "Honey who's that?"

"Oh my Jashin! He looks like a frickin shark, he's one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, he's a member of the Akatsuki! And he's my _boyfriend_! Ahh!"

I felt my brain was about to overload and explode on me.

"What's the Akatsuki? Honey, you're not making any sense."

"He's _blue,_ he's Itachi's partner, he's a _missing-nin_, his birthday is in _march_-!"

Kakashi held up a hand, "I think your being a little hysterical kid. Itachi is over on training ground four train with his brother."

I stood and began running to wherever the hell training ground four was. I needed to confirm that there was no way in hell he was there. If he was, that meant that meant he _hadn't_ slaughtered his family, his family _hadn't _tried to overthrow the Hokage, and other shit like that didn't happen.

When I got there my head really did explode and my soul was flying away from me.

There in the middle of the field, stood a seventeen year old Sasuke and a twenty-six or whatever year old Itachi.

"Itachi!" I tackled the stoic ninja to the ground. When he did nothing I was beyond concerned.

"Yes? Is there something you need Miss?"

"Do you KNOW me!"

"you look familiar but I'm not sure. Should I? Because I can't recall your face." my jaw dropped at the fact he had said so much in one sentence.

"Oh god!" I screamed, "your not in the Akatsuki! You're not a crazy blind missing-nin! Your brother isn't trying to kill you! And- KISAME!" I ran around in circles as they stared at me.

Yes, I probably looked crazy. Yes, a crowd was forming. Yes, everything I knew and loved about this show was being destroyed. And yes, I had no idea where Kisame was.

"Calm down! Are you ok Miss? Please, you're making a scene."

"AHH!"

I didn't even see the tree until I had already ran into it.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

This time when I woke up it was dark. Someone was clutching my hand.

This time when I woke up, there was more then one person in the white walled room of the hospital.

And this time, I saw a flurry of blue hair at my side.

A dream,

I thought, _that's all it was..._

My face screwed up in confusion, _but for how long?_

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:9:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Spoilers on Itachi pursuit arc**

**Disclaimer: ! I died laughing on that one, no way do I own Naruto**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:10:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 10: The return**

When I looked at the sleeping forms hunched in various positions in the stiff seats I sighed heavily seeing the hospital lights flickering in the hallways. What was I doing here again? I lightly shook Kisame awake.

"How long have I been out and what happened this time?" I asked the still sleeping Kisame.

"Tobi set a chakra trap. He had a dart filled with Sasori's poison. You passed out the moment you hit the ceiling" so everything from that point was fake then, "and you've been out for twenty-four hours."

He laid his head back down and looked at me through slitted eyes. "'m glad your awake."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I ripped the heart monitor from my arm for the second time this week and stood up. "Come on, we've gotta wake the others."

I got no response and gently poked Hidan since he was the closest. I quickly ducked, barely avoiding a fist. "What was that for bitch! Oh, your awake. Great now lets go, I'm sick of this fucking place."

I ignored Hidan and turned to face the orange menace. I didn't care who he was or not, I just about had enough of him. I kicked Tobi about a foot away from the chair he was sitting in. "Wake up baka! This is what you get for setting a chakra trap and not telling me!"

"Owie! But Kisu-kun is so nice why did you hurt Tobi?"

"Because _Tobi_ is to innocent for his own _good_!" I said through gritted teeth. The air around him changed but only for a moment.

I started to walk out of the room when some random nurses descended upon us. "I'm not in the mood for this." it came out calmer then I had intended it to but the nurses all took a step back anyway, just to be safe.

"Miss Tatsushiru, we took a blood sample and after analyzing it for possible DNA mutations we found this instead." a blonde haired nurse said while handing me a piece of paper. On it was an X shape X-Ray of something and a piece of paper with science writing I couldn't understand.

"How am I supposed to know what any of this means?"

"It is a photo of chromosome 19, which determines hair color, and chromosome 15, which determines eye color. Yours have been changed due to the chemical but our lab scientists may have found a way to change you back."

My mouth hung open, "wait what?"

A doctor stepped forward, "Your DNA miss. We think we can alter it back to the way it was. At current, the molecules from chemical K are slowly eating away everything in your body. At the rate they are going you have approximately three years of life left."

"NANI?" My hands gripped my head. There was no way that was possible! No way no uh-uh.

"How can you be positive." everyone turned to Kisame.

Then the know-it-all doctor said, "our theory has been tested on her blood sample and all tests result positive. Besides, we have already injected into her bloodstream the first of seven sequences."

"Seven god damned shots? Why so freaking many!"

The know-it-all bastard turned to me. "Because miss, chemical K is a very hard virus to overcome. It originated after a division of cancer cells mixed with a form of parasite cells and seemed to acquire knowledge on their own."

"That make no sense!" I interrupted.

"Inside a beaker there were dozens of the small cells. They had been tested on human and animal blood but the result is the same: It will eventually eat everything it comes in contact. In fact, it grows as well. Come look after the cell we had taken from a sample of your blood 28 years ago."

"It's still alive? Wait, no what am I saying? No we have to-"

The doctor looked at me and I thought for a moment "Alright fine."

He led us away and we stopped at a lab door which was unlocked and when he turned on the lights I had to hold back a scream.

"It doesn't need to eat like regular parasites do. While it has the attributes of one, because of it's infused cancer genes it's cells divide like crazy. We've been able to slow it's growth down though. If we hadn't, it'd be the size of a small town by now."

I nearly fell over had Kisame not been their to catch me. I completely missed everything the doctor had said and looked at the creature in the tank before me.

Up against a wall, it was about the size of a large fish tank, sat a creature swimming in murky water, or whatever solution it was.

The thing was about twice as tall as Kisame. Or, any human for that matter.

It barely fit inside the tank and was floating lazily. It was about as ugly as an angler fish but it had a distinctive worm-like appearance, almost like an overgrown eel. For some reason, actually it was quite an obvious reason, it reminded me of one of Oroachimaru's experiments. I shivered at the thought.

"How is that even possible and why are you showing me this!"

"According to our studies, the parasite inside of you has been dormant up until perhaps a month ago. There must have been something to trigger the reaction. Can you think of something that could have triggered this reaction?"

A month ago… Oh god, that was about the time…

I gulped, "How long have you all been here."

_"Thirty-two days."_

Thirty-two days. That's about a month. Could it be that..?

No, I will NOT believe that that is the cause to this malfunction in me.

"Well miss? Do you want us to insert the rest of antidote now? It all needs to be taken at the same time or else it will not work, it has-"

"Let me guess," I say sarcastically, "you already tested it. Yeah, well… I guess we gotta… do it then…"

"Excellent choice."

A few minutes later needle after needle was injected into me. Arms, legs, hips, and lastly, my neck.

"With it's rapid growth rate you would have only had three years to live before it finally devours all of your functional cells, you would've been in pain the entire time as well."

I thought for a moment and something from my high school Biology class popped into my mind. "Wait, if it's a strain from some cancer cell won't it like, reproduce or something?"

The know-it-all-who-was-becoming-less-of-a-bastard shook his head and said, "No. After years of testing it has come to a conclusion that this particular strain cannot reproduce multiple embryo."

I gave him a blank face, pretending I understood everything. "So yeah, how long will it take for the injections to kick in?"

"It is undeterminable. There are more cells in your body then in a Petri dish."

I sighed, "great can I go now?"

"Not yet-"

"Great!" I started to walk out the door and was satisfied when I heard no fallowing foot steps.

By the time we all got home it was nearing midnight. I turned to the Akatsuki, "Didn't the doctors say anything about the poison? Kisame said there was a dart and Sasori's poison and stuff."

"It had already disappeared from your blood stream."

"What do you mean?" I turned to the puppet master.

"You would've only had three days to live if I had left you to die, and after only a few minutes the poison should sink in. It, however, did not with you. Simply knocked you out."

I let his words sink in. As I did so I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I yawned. "I think we should go to bed and talk about this tomorrow." The moment I hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

When I woke up my head was spinning slightly. I sat up and held onto the bedpost to steady myself. I detached myself from Kisame's arm and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

God I was feeling weird today.

I started to make my way to the bathroom feeling the need to empty the contents of my stomach. I looked away from what had once been inside me now swirling down the toilet. I turned on the faucet and washed my face and I looked up into my reflection.

I screamed.

Kisame came running in but stopped short when he saw me.

My eyes were no longer the shining silver color they once were but now a deep brown honey. My hair was still quite blue but at the roots I could see the slightest hints of another color I couldn't quite identify.

And my skin. Oh dear Kami my skin. Before I was a simple pale. Just a simple average pasty color. Now it was like porcelain I was so white. I looked ghost white it was impossible!

"Talk about fast results." Kisame joked.

"Are you kidding me! I can't believe I'm this pale!" I held out my arms, "dear god before at least I could get a decent tan but this... This is like ghost white! And my eyes! Silver wasn't exactly my favorite color, but brown? I guess that's normal..." I tilted my head towards Kisame, "and can you even identify what color this is?"

Kisame held up his hands, "calm down it's ok. I think you look good."

I had no time to blush because I freaking out too much.

I ran out of the bathroom and ran straight into Kakuzu who nearly dropped his coffee had he not caught both me and the cup with his strings. Not every bothering to look up from the news paper.

I calmly walked to my door, calmly walked out, and calmly fell onto the floor. Well, scratch the calm on the last part.

Kisame dragged me back inside and sat me down on the coach. I took a moment to process this. My inner thoughts went a little like this:

'Isn't this what you wanted? To be, you know, normal and stuff?'

Yeah but it's so frickin weird.

'so? How about we move and you can start a whole new life after your hair grows out.'

Actually I kind of like it here.

'well hey! I'm just pitching out ideas so whatever, ignore me.'

Ok.

I hung up the invisible phone to my thoughts and looked up to the ceiling where I saw bits of cracked plaster.

At this exact moment there was nothing more I wanted to do other then get away. Bring the Akatsuki with me and just run somewhere far, far away from this god awful place. But I knew anyone who was looking would find me.

I closed my eyes and felt a hand encase itself around mine. I wanted to go home.

But wait, I was home wasn't I?

Mostly... But that was just a dream... Wasn't it? t Just then, a couple of words flashed through my mind, the words were said in a soft voice, almost as if it were scared to speak. _Jikan ryoko no jutsu._

Wait, my second language was Japanese, so how is it that I have no idea what that means?

"Kisame?"

"Hmm?"

"what does Jikan Ryoko mean?"

He tilted his head in question, "It means... time travel. Why?"

"Because the words Jikan Ryoko no jutsu just came to my mind."

He stood up and had a thinking look to his face. Deidara entered the room and we turned towards the blonde bomber. "Deidara, do you know of any time traveling jutsu's?" Deidara shook his head and said through a piece of smoking bread, "not any that I know of hmm. Why do you ask yeah?"

Kisame shook his head. "A time travel jutsu Deidara, think about it."

Suddenly the blonde man's face lit up. "You have an idea yeah? Should I get Pein hmm?"

He nodded. When Pein entered the room he looked pointedly at me. "what is this talk about time travel?"

I shrugged and asked if the others could come in as well. When everyone in the room was present I stood up and looked at everyone. I loosely twisted my hands tighter, a habit of mine.

"I don't know," I was unaware of the fact my hands were in a jutsu-like position, "I was sitting here thinking and suddenly the words Jikan Ryoko no jutsu came-"

I never got to finish that sentence.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~**

My head was reeling once again and when I opened my eyes I found myself staring straight into the sun. Wait scratch that, not _the_ sun, but something just about as bright.

"Hey I think she's awake!" A loud voice shouted somwhere off to my left and I had to keep myself from cringing at the sheer loudness of it.

"Really? move it I have to check if she's ok!" hands were soon on my neck, checking my pulse.

I groaned and sat up. "Miss! Lay back down you may hurt yourself."

I blinked a few times and when the world came into focus I jumped about a foot into the air. When I came back to my senses I looked at the two standing in front of me.

"Wha! Na- um- WHAT? No don't come any closer!"

"It'll be ok miss I'm not here to hurt you. You took quite a fall there."

I relaxed but still did not let her touch me. "OH MY GOD!" I suddenly screamed. "WHERE ARE THEY!"

Before the girl had a chance to ask who I might be screaming about, I ran out of the hospital. And since I wasn't watching where I was going, I ran straight into a tree. I fell flat on my back and looked up into the sky. "You look like some one I know."

I heard a familiar voice and cringed at the reminder of my dream. "Go away Hatake!" I saw genuine surprise in his one eye. Currently upside down from my current position.

I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast and as far as I could. By the time I had maneuvered my way out of Konoha and into the forest I was incredibly confused.

I only stopped for a moment to get my bearings when someone trapped me. It must have been a chakra trap or something because I couldn't wiggle free. "Your really putting up a fight! Who are you trying to find?"

I turned around and saw Sakura and Kakashi and Naruto. "Ah! Anime is attacking me help me Kis-" I stopped talking. If I said Kisame's name they might link me to the Akatsuki. And if they link me to the Akatsuki then they might send my in for interrogation, and if they do that...

I get sent to Ibiki.

"Oh dear Kami how did I get into this mess!"

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:10:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Major spoiler crap going on here hehe sorry couldn't help myself :D**

**Disclaimer: None for me, none for you, now get off my ass... jk love you guys**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:11:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 11: The reason I left**

I was in the world of Naruto.

I was _not _hallucinating, I was _not _dreaming. So what the hell was I actually doing? Trying not to freak out that's what.

"what's your name miss?" Sakura asked in a calm voice after having just chased me down.

"My name is Kisu Tatsushiru. And I would like to know if you recently fought a puppet master by the name of Sasori."

She stared at me with an intense glare. I had to ask so at least I know how far I am in the serious. "That was a very long time ago Kisu-san. How did you know about that?"

I ignored her question and asked another straight to Naruto, "have you fought Pein yet?"

His eyebrows shot up, "you bet I did. Not to long ago in fact."

"Wow." was all I said. So that means I'm pretty far in the serious. That also means were coming up to the Sasuke retrieval arc. And that we're getting close to-

Oh god I have to find whatever remains of the Akatsuki! I can't let Kisame die! It's already too late for Itachi... the little weasel.

"Thank you for the help but I must be going now." I said with a stoic voice. I moved to get up off the bed when a gloved hand stopped me.

"Wait just a moment. How did you know about those things? You know, my fight with Sasori or the invasion of Pein."

I had a perfect excuse, "I had heard about them during my travels and I wanted to hear about them myself. Although I never thought I'd have the opportunity to ask myself. Hearing from a great medi-nin," I had to refrain from grimacing, "and the nine-tails Jinchuuriki is a good way to have the facts confirmed."

Naruto stared at me, "you know I'm the... the Kyuubi?"

"Yes."

He tilted his head ever-so-slightly, "and your not... afraid?"

"Nope. I know it wasn't your fault having a tailed beast sealed inside of you. It's only everyone else's fault for not seeing the real you." I may have said to much, but the look he gave me made me happy I had said.

To be honest, I've always wanted to tell Naruto something like that ever since I saw that show. I felt so bad for the way he was treated but I knew I couldn't do anything.

Naruto said nothing and simply looked at the ground. I rubbed my eye, which was irritating me all of the sudden, and I saw a brown lock of hair fall onto my shoulder. I took it between my fingers and stared at the color. Mixed in was a few strands of silver as well.

I stood up. "Oh god it wasn't a dream!"

Sakura was startled by my sudden outburst and motioned for me to sit back down. "What wasn't a dream Kisu-san?"

"That Kakashi and Iruka really are my parents!" I clapped a hand over my mouth, "wait no, you did _not_ hear that! No wait it can't be possible any way! I'm like twenty-eight so that's not right if Kakashi is like the same age! Ah! Shut up me!" Sakura seemed amused at my craziness and simply put a hand on my shoulder.

But before she could say anything I blurted out, "what was the Akatsuki's last move?" Sakura's face went from smiles and became dead serious and Naruto turned back around from his thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"Oh um... never mind just forget I said anything." Then the words came out before I could stop them, "Sasuke already killed his brother and I need to find-!"

When a fist punched me in the face and sent me flying across the room I finally stopped blathering on about things. "Don't you _dare_ say his name!" I could see intense green orbs staring down at me and Sakura's hands were poised to fight.

I felt something flow down my cheek and when I pulled my hand away I found it stained bright red with blood. I did the only thing I could think of with my scrambled mind.

Run. Run far away and find Kisame.

This time when I made it outside of the gates there was no masked jounin fallowing me. No pink haired konochi, and no blonde ramen-lover.

I knew where the base was in the show, but it was much more difficult to _actually_ find it.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I sunk to the forest floor. At this rate I'll never find them. I was seriously doubting anyone was even looking for me. I don't think it was even a possibility. "Kisame you blue bastard! Where the hell are you!" I couldn't hold back my anger and fear as I yelled at the heavens above and the hell below.

I suddenly recognized the spot I was in.

I was sitting just a few feet away from an indent in the ground. I saw a perfectly round shape that had to have been human made and instantly one name came to mind. _Shikamaru. _

It had to have been. And Hidan had to have buried underneath! If I could dig him out then maybe he could take me to the base! And then... and then...

I began digging with my hands when I felt something strange. I looked up and in the woods a pair of ominous deer eyes were staring at me.

I shrieked at them and the deer's backed away slowly. "I'm saving this good for nothing loser because I need to get into that damned base!"

I worked and worked on the chunk of dirt and after a few hours I realized I was barely a foot down. I needed a shovel or something because this was fruitless.

I could try a jutsu but the problem with that was I didn't know any of the hand gestures. I only know the names. I was so screwed on finding the base.

"Hidan you son-of-a-bitch! If you can hear me get your sorry ass out of there and take me to Kisame!" I screamed at the hole for awhile until I could no longer talk properly.

Tears began to leak out of my eyes. There was no way I'd find the Akatsuki at this point.

I left the ditch and walked. Just walked.

I walked until I found myself somewhere lost in this crazy world. When I noticed where I was I found myself looking down a rock shelf into waves crashing up against the cliff I was on. Rain began to poor down by the bucketfuls and I just fell to my knees.

Warm droplets hit my clothes and I was soaked in minutes.

I smiled at the irony of this. The rain was warm, it was a perfect day. I closed my eyes and didn't even move when someone - or something - picked me up and began to carry me off.

I didn't know who my captor was, nor did I want to find out, afraid if I opened my eyes I may not see Kisame. Or worse, I _do_ see Oroachimaru, or even Kabuto. I really didn't want to see either of those psycho's right now.

But, I knew I had to look eventually and when I did I was surprised at who I saw. I had been half expecting an ANBU, and half expecting some random person I didn't know. Instead it was the last person on any earth I would have expected to come looking for me.

I said in a week voice, "how did you find me? And, why do you even want me around?"

"Oh your not hard to find." his dark voice speaking smoothly, "your chakra is untamed and wild back in this world. Besides, we miss you."

I've been looking all day and it turns out, that Tobi was watching me the whole time.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Kisu!" I was picked up and spun around as I was reunited with my fish-man. I hugged him back and everyone present rolled their eyes.

I noticed the lack of actual people and my smile fell slightly at the emptiness.

Everyone remaining watched as Kisame gave his public affections to me by hugging me until I think I heard a crack in my ribs...

"Dude you're an s- ranked criminal hugging a... whatever I am? A simple girl?"

"You, are far from simple."

I almost expected Deidara to say something when I remembered he was gone. "Aw! Everyone is gone… this is upsetting."

I wasn't sure if Kisame had fought the eight-tails yet but I guess not because Samehada was still strapped to his back. I wiggled from his grasp and asked him, "have you fought Killer B yet?"

"who?"

"The eight-tails."

He smiled, "hmm not yet. I was actually getting prepared for that mission. Why do you ask?"

"Get someone else to do it! You will _lose_ Samehada if you fight him! The eight-tails is an octopus and your swords will say he likes the taste of his 'octopus flavored chakra.' So send someone else! Send Sasuke... the little bastard." even though I know he had already fought him.

"Um Kisu..."

I said nothing as I felt an ominous presence behind me, I heard a shrill voice scream at me, "How _dare _you talk about Sasuke like that!"

"God damnit that's the second time today someone told me not to talk about Sasuke like this or that! And it's getting pretty damn-" when I turned around I stopped dead in my tracks.

I, Kisu Tatsushiru, just witnessed an Uchiha glare.

And to be quite honest, it scared the shit out of me. I had to refrain from hiding behind Kisame and I seriously tried to hold my ground, but his chakra was leaking out everywhere and was seeping into my very core. I could feel it's dark energy and I gulped heavily.

"You were saying." he said in a dark voice.

I had no idea where this came from, but suddenly I screamed, "I was _saying_ before Karin interrupted me, was that I don't care _who_ you are or _what _you can do! I don't give a crap about the fact you're an Uchiha or that you could probably rip me to shreds with Susano'o. I _do _NOT_ care_! _Uchiha Sasuke._ I don't care what your fighting for, I don't care who or what your trying to get revenge on, and you know why? Because your still just a kid."

At this point I was standing directly in front of him, and whatever possessed me to do this, maybe Itachi himself, I poked his forehead. "And I can't respect a child with a temper."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he stood there, frozen.

"Your... strange." was all he said after a few silent moments and then he turned heal and left. Juugo and Karin fallowing close behind.

I, Kisu Tatsushiru, just insulted an Uchiha straight to his face, and LIVED!

Something else possessed me to do this as well, "Hey Juugo!"

The orange haired man turned towards me, a confused look on his face. I then preceded to make a fool of myself and give him a bear hug.

When Sasuke pushed me off and I landed on the floor on my butt, he only gave me another terrifying glare and left for good.

"What was that about?" I heard Kisame say calmly, but I could hear the hints of anger in his voice.

"I've always wanted to hug him. He seems so nice and I know it must suck to have a curse mark to deal with, so yeah… Anyway, seriously get someone else to fight the eight-tails. Because I _know_ you would have won had Samehada not given B back his chakra. And then after some other events happen, you merge with Samehada, learn info during a meeting of the Kage's that I can tell you anyway, but then a little while later, you die! Plain and simple. And that asshole Kabuto doesn't even revive you!"

By now I was ranting and Kisame was trying to take in all the information I was spewing out. "calm down Kisu, I can't understand you."

"That's ok I can't even understand myself sometimes."

I took in a deep breath to steady my nerves. "Just please get someone else to do it ok? I don't want you to die."

He saw my broken face and stared at me with a small smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine Kisu, I'll come back from the mission-"

"You don't understand! There is a _tv show _that tells _everything_ about your life and what is going to happen! And it _will_ happen!"

Kisame threw up his hands in defense "ok just calm down I'll figure something out ok?"

I didn't relax.

I know Kisame and if anything, he'll be looking forward to this battle just for a good fight. I started to walk away and as I did so I said, "I know you. Your going to go headfirst into battle but if your not careful it'll be _you_ who get's cut to ribbons."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:Later, like 5 o'clock:~:~:~:~:~**

Zetsu decided since I had no real abilities he was going to have me be a house maid of sorts. So proceeded to dump a pile of clothes onto me and have me wash them.

I found some random shirts which I wasn't even sure if it belonged to any of the remaining living Akatsuki.

I think he had just handed me everyone's things because I found one of Konan's dresses which was actually the one I lent her. I also found an oversized shirt which I guess could have been Zetsu's but it could have been Kisame's. I guess it must be his because I'm not even sure if Zetsu wears shirts, whenever I've seen him he never has.

Finishing the laundry, I separated the random load into what I thought was who's. Taking the random shirt I looked about until I found what I thought was Kisame's room. I opened the door and was looking at the shirt as I said, "Hey Kisame? Is this shirt yours because-"

When I looked up my face became redder then Hinata's when she talks to Naruto.

Kisame was standing there, no shirt, no pants, about to remove his boxers. He turned to look at me and I saw a faint purple blush spread across his face. I took a deep breath to refrain from passing out, "I'll just go ask Zetsu." and with that I left.

However, instead of going to the split mans room, I went straight down the hall squealed like the little fan girl I truly was.

Oh Kami I knew I had picked a good one.

"What are you doing." I heard a cold voice that could only belong to one person in this whole god damn base.

"Go away Sasuke! I'm fangirling and your ruining it." He didn't ask, but I knew he was wondering what the heck fangirling meant. "You know how Sakura was crazy over you?" he said nothing, "I'm doing exactly what she's did over him" I jerked a thumb towards Kisame's room. "Only, I'm not a crazy pinkette… though I was a crazy bluenette! For awhile anyway."

I wasn't even aware of the fact Sasuke had squatted down next to me and was staring at me intensely.

"Why do you like the shark-like man."

"Well, because… Holy shit your close!" I scrambled to my feet and booked it with the random shirt still in my hand. I ran down the hall when someone caught me from behind, holding me by my throat.

"You didn't answer."

"Because I love water? I don't know we can't choose who we fall in love with it just… happens." Naruto suddenly came to mind and his fight for Sasuke. Honestly, it did make a shit-load of sense that he would…

I almost fell to the floor when he let me go and disappeared into the darkness of the base. I took a moment to recuperate and took the shirt to Zetsu. "Is this anyone's shirt?"

"No I don't think so, **yes. It's Kisame's"**

"argh! I was just in there too!"

"Why didn't you leave it** on his bed or something?**"

Because he was half naked and blushing purple, "He didn't answer the door." So I took the shirt and left. Heading to Konan's old room which Tobi had assigned to me. I guess it's stupid to call him that huh? Well, too bad I've gotten used to it.

I ran into Juugo going back to my room and asked where he was going. "I am going outside for some fresh air."

"Mind if I come? I could use a walk it's a bit stuffy in here."

"Uh sure?"

"Coolio." When he didn't move I started walking towards the entrance. We got to the large boulder slash doorway that secured the entrance and he opened it since I had no idea how to.

"Meet you here in few hours?" I asked, because I'm sure he wanted to talk to nature and stuff so I'll respect his privacy and let him.

"Ok"

He walked left so I walked right. I found a nice little path and started whistling as I walked it. A butterfly passed in front of me and I smiled, thinking of Shino.

I walked a little further whichever way this was and found an off-path that was winding and twisting and downhill. It looked dangerous.

I started walking that way.

Smiling at the think foliage covering the area I figured I had to be about a mile or more from the base because I've never seen this area in the anime. I saw a bunny and the cute little thing looked up at me with round eyes.

It hopped away and I smiled, fallowing it.

"Come here silly bunny!" I giggled, feeling high from running around the forest floor. I found a sturdy looking tree with low branches and began to climb. At the highest possible point, I laid out on a large branch and relaxed for the first time in years.

Another butterfly floated by my face but this one was different. The last one was a generic monarch but this one was dark colored. Maybe it was moth I don't know I'm not a bug expert.

I hadn't realized I had dozed off until I woke and it was already nighttime.

I climbed down the tree branch and when I hit the ground I noticed something was off right away. I took a step forward and I noticed that the tree line was further away. I turned around and the tree I had just been sitting in had disappeared. Ok what was going on?

I walked in the general direction I thought the base was but only managed to lodge myself deeper into the forest. I was getting a bit nervous. I wasn't even sure if Juugo was waiting for me or not.

"Hello?" I said quietly. "Is anyone out there?" when I received no answer, I kept walking. Which was probably a very stupid thing to do but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

The only thing going through my mind was that I had to get back to the base. It was getting darker by the minute and no one probably even noticed I was gone by now.

I crashed through the bushes as I ran, making a loud racket of things. I suddenly fell as I hit a mini cliff and I rolled down the hill and came to stop by falling into the water. I looked around and noticed I was at the spot Naruto and Sasuke had been stuck together. Literally, their hands were glued together.

I pulled myself out of the water and looked up at the rising moon. I bet the Akatsuki didn't even care I was gone. I huffed out a sigh and stood up, dripping wet.

"And what are you doing all the way out here at this time of night?"

I nearly fell back over at the voice but caught myself just in time. I knew this voice as well. I didn't even bother turning. "Not a thing, just going for a midnight stroll if that isn't too much."

"Hmm, I see. Your chakra is very out of control and I was able to sense you quite easily, perhaps you should go to where you came from unless your looking for misfortune?"

"yeah I know um, yeah so by."

I turned and saw his face, his glasses reflecting the moonlight and shining in my eyes. "I sense something else as well but I can't place it." I stopped walking and found myself standing a step behind him. "I've never felt it before, tell me child, what abilities do you posses?"

I gulped, "uh I don't know goodbye Kabuto." the last part slipped out by accident and I found darkness creeping at the edges of my vision.

"You will make an interesting subject for lord Oroachimaru."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:11:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to get into the minds of everyone else so the P.O.V changes quite a bit! But I wanted to switch it up and let you see what I think these guys think of me :D well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: nothing**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:12:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 12: The one that was missing**

**Kisu**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting as I opened them. I groaned and turned over on the small cot I was in.

Wait, where was I?

I sat and found myself in a small room made for one. A single light placed in the middle of the room. I turned my head towards the door across the room and stood up. I walked slowly to the big wooden door and took the knob and turned it.

I was genuinely surprised to find it unlocked.

I guess there was a jutsu or something around the area so no 'experiments' would escape. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"So you are awake I see."

"AHH! BAD PEDO-SNAKE! Oh it's only Kabuto... EVEN WORSE!" How I didn't know, but possibly because he was here at the moment and not the former of the two options.

He gave me a confused look and pushed up his glasses, the glare hiding his eyes and blinding mine. "Yes well, now that you are up and fully functional, Lord Oroachimaru wishes to see his latest subject."

"Pfft! Subject my ass! I'm am not going anywhere near that creepy snake anytime soon!" I think I was trying to ask for death. That was the second time I had insulted a powerful shinobi, granted it wasn't straight to his face this time, this week and managed to still seem mostly intact.

Unless this was a genjutsu place on me by Sasuke then... I'm screwed. Insert sweatdrop here.

Kabuto just gave me a blank look and pushed forward where I was sure things were going to get a lot more painful, and there would be lots more yelling. I took in a deep breath as the silver-haired assistant opened a door and it revealed the bastard himself.

"Ah, thank you Kabuto. I wish to speak to our newest... subject... alone if you will."

I went wide eyed and hid behind Kabuto as I screamed, "Ahh he's going to kill me!" Ok maybe I was overacting, ,or maybe I was finally losing it but I had _said _it so... goodbye life.

Oroachimaru frowned deeply and Kabuto threw me into the room. I landed on my butt and I didn't know what to do.

I stood and he said nothing, a moment later he said, "Your chakra had a _unique_ feel to it. In fact it leaves an interesting residual energy behind." great he's molesting my chakra - wait, I have that? "And it may be perfect for my next body."

Oh that's just great.

**Juugo**

I waited.

The girl whose name I didn't know hadn't shown up yet but I should wait right? I couldn't leave the girl out here during the night. Maybe I could meditate a little longer while I wait.

I guess I could go back to where I was I continue what I had been doing.

As I started to walk, I started thinking of the strange girl.

She had insulted Sasuke straight to his face, yet she had hugged me with a wide smile on her face.

Me, a monster like me. Why would she do that? After all, Sasuke seems to get most of the attention anywhere. I don't mind, of course, but I don't understand.

It was clear there was nothing romantic about the hug but more as if she were a long lost friend.

When I was done for the second time the girl was still not at the base entrance. Maybe she had gotten lost? I'm not sure if anyone else will truly care whether or not she comes back, but I know the shark man will be very upset if he learns I had not brought her back after I had let her outside.

I waited until the sun had gone down. When there was no sign of her I decided I should maybe ask the animals. One of the birds in the sky may have seen her. I waited calmly for one to fly down close enough for me to talk to.

"Have you seen a girl? About five six with brown hair and brown eyes?"

There was the high pitched whining that would normally fall on deaf ears but were as clear as day to me.

"No sir I haven't! No sir nope. I was just flying and going on my way! I could ask if you want! Yes I'll do that you just wait here!" the bird hopped about in frantic motions and I watched as the small bird flew away. A few moments later a raven landed on the branch a few feet from me.

"Brown hair and brown eye? I believe I have seen her. Flew past a girl with that description in the trees. She was smiling and about to fall asleep. Right over in those woods down that path."

I was told by Sasuke not to go down that path. That could mean one of two things, the girl was in trouble, or possibly capture. I opened the door to the base. I needed to tell the others. I went straight to Madara first.

**Madara**

I listened as Juugo told me about Kisu. "All right then, go find Zetsu and tell him to come here. It may not seem like it, but she could be very useful to the Akatsuki." Yes a fine tool she will make as well.

Her chakra, I am positive she is not fully aware of it herself, is very... strong should I say? It gives off an energy that is still felt even after I placed a charka restraint jutsu on her.

Something about it screamed for use. I immediately knew that she had gone when she left the premises of the hideout. While the others are detectable, hers was either there, or it wasn't.

Besides that, it actually left a _taste_ in my mouth. A sweet, sugary taste that left me surprised. Ever since we had reentered our world again I had found that factor quite entertaining. Unless your Samehada, chakra isn't supposed to have a _taste_.

At first I had not wanted her, but then I sensed her sweet chakra when I was leaving Konoha. I had learned from the others as well that the jutsu had placed them all in their home villages.

But the more I thought about it the more willing I was to let her stay. So long as she does what I say, she can live. I do, however, need to worry about her overthrowing me

I, Uchiha Madara, have heard of many high scaled jutsu, but _I _have _never_ heard of the Jikan Ryoko jutsu. At first I thought it was a mere thought, simply passing through her mind. But when I found myself laying on the grounds just outside the Konoha gates a moment later, I figured I was back in my own world.

I saw the hand movement she made, my sharingan had copied it, but when I reenacted the moves, nothing had happened.

That's when I knew the girl could be of use.

I need to keep her here and contained. Perhaps somewhat happy as well so she won't look for revenge and what not. I need to keep her away from Konoha and more importantly, Oroachimaru. In which I fear, is where she may be.

Also, in order to keep this insignificant child happy I will have to try and keep Kisame alive. That shouldn't be too hard I believe.

Something flashed through my memory that always makes me a bit happier. It was something she had said to me after she had come back from work and I had been taped to the ceiling for the fourth time.

"How the hell do you deal with all this shit throughout the day? This is like, what the fourth time? That Deidara has duct taped you to the ceiling. Good thing I'm not you or else the Akatsuki would all be dead my now."

I chuckled. She could be quite amusing at times however one wrong move and I will no longer tolerate her.

Right at that moment Zetsu entered the room, I was pleased to see he had come so quickly.

"Yes? **What is it"**

"I need you to find Kisu."

**Zetsu**

"I need you to find Kisu."

"That girl sir? **Why."**

I heard Madara sigh. "Because it looks like she has gotten away from us. First check Oroachimaru's hideout because that's where I believe she is."

"very well."

I left the room. **How in gods name did that little girl get out of the base? Sure she has chakra and such but for one, she has no idea how to get out, and two, I doubt she even knows how to use it.**

Hopefully we can find her quickly and get back to the base. I don't want to out all night searching for the child. She was a unique so if I track her by chakra I should be able to find her quickly.

"You think he'll want us to eat her once were through with this?"

"Most likely not. I wouldn't mind a bite but if Madara wants her alive then so be it. We may get her after words."

I grunted, "yeah whatever."

I ran into Sasuke and my train of thoughts were disrupted. "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing but then he still asked,

"Where are you going. You look like your leaving."

"I'm going to find Kisu. **Somehow the little brat got out."**

Sasuke turned fully to me, "I saw Juugo take her outside when she asked for a walk. Go ask him." with that he turned and left.

I shrugged and went outside. The moon-dappled forest was quite beautiful at this time of night, **but I had to the mission going, I could already sense her chakra and I fallowed it. It lead me down a path that was nearly three miles from the base. Traveling underground helped shorten the time. **

As soon as I stepped out onto the path though, I could sense there was a genjutsu surrounding the current area.

**Sasuke**

I turned fully to Zetsu, "I saw Juugo take her outside when she asked for a walk. Go ask him." with that I turned and left.

So Kisu was her name then. Hn.

She was such a strange girl. I am surprised she is not dead yet, by either me or one of the other Akatsuki. She shouldn't be alive though, she must have known Itachi or else she wouldn't have poked me the way she had.

Why did she do that? It irritates me to no end that she had done it, not only without fear, but also along with words that sunk deep into my mind.

It makes me wonder, how does she know so much about me. She seemed to know my exact thoughts.

That's it, I need to talk to this Kisu character. After a decent conversation I can get the answers I require and I will be able to kill her with ease.

I can sense her chakra, it leaves a very interesting and not-so-subtle path to fallow. I'm going to fallow it. I want to get to her first. Before Madara, and before the shark-nin could even know.

Her insult was floating through my head. I could almost heat taunting me all over again. And yet, she used the one thing that could hurt me against me. The one thing that had meaning, no one else except for Itachi had known about. So I need to know why she had done it. How she knew.

I need to know why she had poked me the way my nii-san had.

**Kisame**

The air was different.

Even Samehada had stopped wriggling around when she left.

I saw her leave with Juugo. To be honest I felt a spark of jealousy but I had heard her say she wanted to for a walk. But still, she had given the orange haired man a hug.

I should go find her. Really I should but I guess I could let her have her walk. But I swear if she doesn't come back I will cut something to ribbons.

Some time passed and I was getting restless. How long does it take for one girl to have a quick walk?

While I waited a bit longer I hadn't realized I had dozed off until I heard the door open. I saw Juugo walk in.

By himself.

I was about to throttle that orange bastard for leaving Kisu out there but then I saw him go into the Mizukage's room. I hid my chakra and walked by.

"All right then, go find Zetsu and tell him to come here. It may not seem like it, but she could be very useful to the Akatsuki."

I heard some shuffling and I ducked as Juugo exited the room. I was about to leave but I think I heard Zetsu coming. I stayed where I was and continued to eavesdrop.

"Yes? **What is it"**

"I need you to find Kisu."

"That girl sir? **Why."**

I heard a sigh. "Because it looks like she has gotten away from us. First check Oroachimaru's hideout because that's where I believe she is."

"very well."

I watched as Zetsu exited and I panicked.

Oh god not that pedophile snake! I wouldn't be so worried with Konoha or some rogue-nin, I could easily slit their throats in the night and get her back. But that freak? If she is of interest to him he may try to put that Kami-damned curse mark on her. I can't let that happen.

I immediately left the base and fallowed her chakra signature.

South of the base I found her chakra had branched off down a path into a forest. Immediately I sensed the genjutsu placed upon the area.

I broke the illusion just enough so I could find my way through.

Looking around, I found nothing. I was getting frustrated. When I find that guy I'm going to _kill_ him. No, kill is an understatement, in fact, it's the understatement of the year. I was going to cut him into little bite sized pieces of snake, then I was going to-

"And what are you doing all the way out here at this time of night?" I whirled around at the voice but realized it was directed at me.

"Not a thing, just going for a midnight stroll if that isn't too much." My breath hitched in my throat and I was relieved to hear she hadn't gotten caught. But that other voice… I growled.

Looking over the edge of a cliff I was on I saw them, "Hmm, I see. Your chakra is very out of control and I was able to sense you quite easily, perhaps you should go to where you came from unless your looking for misfortune?"

"yeah I know um, yeah so by."

"I sense something else as well but I can't place it. I've never felt it before, tell me child, what abilities do you posses?"

"uh I don't know goodbye Kabuto." I was surprised she knew his name but I remembered that we were merely a show to her.

I mentally face palmed as I saw Kabuto strike her neck silently and she began to fall while he caught her lightly.

"You will make an interesting subject for lord Oroachimaru."

Oh shit. I needed to-

Kabuto was already gone by the time I had stood and rushed forward. Damn. I didn't know the bastard could move that quickly.

First things first though, I needed to find his hideout and save Kisu before something bad happens.

I'm dreading the idea that I won't find her again anytime soon. I pushed the thought out though, I need to concentrate and find her. Without help.

"Kisu," I whispered, "I will find you."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:12:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**For Zetsu's inner thoughts, I feel it would go the same way he thinks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**For Zetsu's inner thoughts, I feel it would go the same way he thinks.**

**Disclaimer: ... Disclaimer**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:13:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 13: The Experiment**

I openly gaped at Oroachimaru.

The first thought that had come across my mind when he had said that was something rather inappropriate but I pushed the thought away as his words sunk in.

"Whoa! Whoa man, what on earth could possibly so special about me?"

"Your chakra has an interesting _flavor_ to it." he hissed, and yes, hissed. "Chakra doesn't have a flavor so when you entered my domain I immediately detected it. Even while restraining it I can still feel it's presence."

Ok, I guess I have chakra then. But what good is that if I can't even use it to get out of here?

"so? Just because its... _colorful_ doesn't mean anything right?"

He shook his head disapprovingly, "you are wrong child. I wish to perform some tests to see how well you react to things. But first things first." faster then I could blink - damn shinobi skills - he was standing behind me and doing something I was afraid that I knew what.

I felt a sharp sting and I let out a heavy gasp. "You bastard..." was all I managed to say before he finished applying the curse mark and I passed out.

When I woke in the dimly lit area for the second time, my head along with my entire body, was throbbing madly. I was sore all over, especially my neck. It felt like it was on fire.

I was going to kill that pedo-snake the next time I see him.

I really wanted to scream but instead I got up off the bed and began to walk out the door. This time I wasn't at all surprised to find it locked. So started banging on the door, maybe one of his servants or whatever would open the door. "Kabuto! Open the door!"

After a good ten minutes of trying, and unsuccessfully, breaking down the door, I sat down on my small cot and began to think.

It was hard though, the curse mark was fogging up my mind burning my skin. I wonder of it will kill me, wasn't it like one in every ten people with the curse mark live? Well, it depends on which kind it is I guess. I noticed there was a small bathroom off to the side, well I'm here I should at least see which one it was.

A cracked mirror, dim lighting, and the fact that I had to crane my neck really far, I could hardly see the curse mark. I think it was the same kind as Sasuke's but I only think that because that's seriously what it feels like.

I sighed heavily, you know, I bet Zetsu is somewhere around here watching me. Madara probably sent his multi-colored ass on me to make sure I'm really gone. I know what he'll say too once he knows I'm here, I'll be something like: 'we don't have enough time' or 'it is useless to be going after an insignificant child such as herself.' God, I am getting tired of everyone calling me a _child. _I'm twenty-eight for Kami sake!

At least I was in my world. I hope I didn't magically change age or something, that would be weird.

I sat on this small bed, thinking and facing towards the stone wall. A new wave of pain jolted me from my thoughts. I wonder if Madara would break it if I asked... probably not. But then again maybe, I must be of _some_ use if he went through the trouble of saving me earlier. That could all be apart of his ploy though, just to get me to play along right?

I heard a tapping noise and I went to turn around to see what it was, but I never got the chance.

Instantly my body was paralyzed and I couldn't move. What was going on? What's happening? Was what I wanted ask, but I couldn't move my lips. I blinked and was glad to see I could still do that.

I then found myself standing up and going to the locked door. A voice behind me said, "play along. If you don't I'll kill you." I knew that voice. The only thing that got me wondering was this: how did he get in here?

Did he use some kind of genjutsu to get passed everyone? But even so, that doesn't explain how he got into the room.

I found though, that when I twisted the knob, the door opened. I was unwillingly walking down the dark hall, dreading each step.

I saw someone up ahead and I squeezed my eyes shut. When my savior, or captor, said 'open your eyes' from behind I did so. My adrenaline rose to above normal but when the worker merely passed by with a nod, I felt a bit better. But one question still remained, why was _he_ helping me?

When we _finally_ made it outside, I was about to breath out a sigh of relief when a sharp object was placed at the side of my neck, right above my curse mark.

"Move until I say stop."

We walked until we came to a small cave that I didn't recognize from anywhere in the series. I felt the tip of the blade press harder into my skin and something warm began to trickle down my neck.

"Why did you come for me? I can't exactly call it a save because you Uchiha's always want something out a favor."

I could see the smirk on his face.

"I want to ask some things."

Finally, I was turned around to face him. I frowned deeply. "Well spit it out Sasuke."

His smirk disappeared and left his face as neutral as ever, "what compels you to insult me? Straight to my face as well, most people are left groveling in fear from and Uchiha."

"First off," I started, "I'm not most people. Second, I already told you that I don't give a crap that you're an Uchiha, it's just a name to me. And lastly, until you take me to Kisame, I'm not saying anything else."

I knew he didn't have tsukuyomi so I smirked widely. But that disappeared, along with some of my pride, as he roughly shoved me against the wall of the cave. "You _will_ answer and I _may_ take you back to the shark-nin" I wanted to say that he had a name, but I held my tongue.

"Now answer me what you never properly answered before. Why do you like him?"

I wanted to taunt him by asking 'him who?' but I'll probably get my throat ripped out. "I don't know. And I gave you an answer."

"An insignificant one."

"_everything_ is insignificant to you."

Sasuke said nothing for a long while and I sat there wondering. "Alright let me ask you this," I said after about twenty minutes or so, "Oroachimaru said my chakra has a taste. First off, I didn't even know I had chakra, and second, can you uh, sense it as well?"

"Yes." and he said nothing more. Damn Uchiha.

"Ok so… what then? Does it taste like apple and cinnamon? Or like sour patch kids?"

He only turned to give me a brief look. Right, no sour patch kids here. "I'm the on asking questions, you should be answering me."

But instead of asking something he just turned to look outside again. I looked out as well and noticed it was raining.

"why did you hug Juugo."

I was startled by his question and I fell over from my sitting position, I quickly recovered. "Um, not sure. I don't know what anyone has told you but I don't exactly come from this world."

"We are characters."

"I'm guessing Madara told you then. Yes, and I tend to like the people who seem like they're… rejected I guess you could say?"

I saw him frown. "I am rejected, yet I don't see you hugging me. Though, I would not allow it."

I rolled my eyes. "Your not rejected Sasuke, you only _think_ you are. And besides, for crying out loud Juugo has anger problems that send him on killing sprees, that he doesn't enjoy. Kisame, is _blue. _Need I say more?"

"Who else then."

I thought about it for a moment. Should I lie? I have no reason not to, I have no reason to do so either. "Zetsu, he's pretty cool, cannibalism is more interesting these days. I liked Gaara as well, he would've been a friend of mine because I didn't like that everyone hated him for being a Jinchuuriki. Naruto as well-" as soon as his name left my mouth, a katana was sliced across my face. Some form of instinct kept it from slicing my neck open. It did get in close enough contact to give a nasty cut across my cheek.

He put his katana away and took a step forward, holding his face in hands in a frustrated stance. "Who else" he said through gritted teeth.

I was beginning to wonder why he wanted to know all this but I answered anyways. "Kakashi was a favorite for awhile now he's kind of a semi-friend. And Deidara, he's the kind of friend where we'd get together just to blow shit up, literally."

It was a long time before Sasuke said anything. The rain the only thing breaking the suffocating silence. "I didn't say your name because well, I wasn't sure what category you fell under."

He finally turned to look at me, "category?"

"Yeah, I either classify someone as friend, potential lover, enemy, or random bystander. And I'm not sure where to place you."

"Why not enemy, seems fitting."

"But that's just it, I don't consider you an enemy. Whatever you've done, I don't see you as someone who would kill off one of my potential lovers for no reason."

"So if I were to kill Kisame you would see me as an enemy."

I shook my head and laughed slightly, "not quite. I'd make up a new category which only one other person would be in." he raised an eyebrow in question, "my death note. Aoba and you that would be it."

"Who is Aoba."

"He's the one that kills..." I didn't want to say who. "someone important to me and it pisses me off. So he's on my death list."

Sasuke merely turned around and looked back out into the rain. I sighed lightly. "You are a strange person. I have not felt this content in a long time, and simply from a conversation."

I laughed to myself. An Uchiha? Content? HA! Well I guess that's the closest he's going to get to happy. I wonder if he was happy back in Konoha, back in his little four man squad with Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto, and Sakura. Was he happy? Or simply in contentment?

I could ask... "You've found her. **Even saved the brat as well he wants her back alive you know" **I jumped at the voice and fell over onto the ground.

I saw Zetsu come up from the ground and perch in front of Sasuke. "I know."

"Sure you did,

look at the cut. Are you sure that you were going to let her live?"

"It was a possibility."

"either way we would've interjected if things got out of hand."

My mind suddenly reeled, "wait how long have you been there!"

I saw have of his face smirk, **"we heard most of the conversation. Cannibalism is cool huh?"**

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Oh shut it. I still love Kisame so don't even consider that factor."

"Good! Because I'm not letting you go."

I screamed as Kisame popped out of the bushes, "I found him trying to get into Oroachimaru's hideout, **and failing quite miserably."**

"Then he told me Sasuke was some where around so that just made things worse."

I stared at the two, open mouthed. "Dear Kami Kisame, why do you always show up when I say something embarrassing?"

He smiled a pointy-toothed grin, "because embarrassment is the best part of knowing you."

I face palmed. The slap echoing slightly.

"Now let's get back, **before Orochimaru finds us." **

I shivered. Yeah I'd rather not have the outcome of him finding us. "But wait!" I said and everyone turned to look at me, "will someone be able to remove this?" I tilted my head and instantly I heard the sound of rocks being smashed.

"Damnit! I'm going to _shred_ that snake! How did he put it on you so quickly?"

I held up my hands in defense, "calm down Kisame. It doesn't really bother me so if we just get it off quickly I should be fine." which was a total lie. My neck was throbbing and I was hoping you couldn't see the veins pounding.

I was pretty sure that if Itachi was here he could remove it like he removed Sasuke's but then again Itachi _did _give him his amaterasu powers or whatever. So he could burn it off right? But would he? Answer; no.

As Sasuke passed me, he whisper into my ear, "we will finish this talk later."

By the time we got back to the base the sun was beginning to rise but it was still raining heavily.

We entered the base and I shook my head like a dog to try and get the water out. The others said nothing but I knew they would be complaining loudly. "He wants to see you, **now"**

I nodded, knowing exactly who he meant.

I went into Madara's office or whatever you could call it, and he gestured for me to take a seat. I really couldn't take this guy seriously with a mask that used to be the face of one of the silliest characters in the show, but I needed to pull my act together.

"You were at Orochimaru's hideout I assume?"

"You assumed correctly" I stated calmly.

His hand was on his mask where a normal persons cheek would be. "What did he do, what happened."

I took in a breath. "kidnap, knock out, chakra talk, curse seal, knockout. In that order."

"What did he say about your chakra?"

"First I was surprised I even have it. I mean, I don't exactly come from this world so how the heck did that happen? Second, he said something about taste? Yeah that didn't agree to well with my stomach and pedophile alert."

I think he was smiling because he let out a short amused laugh, "yes well... it is true. Your chakra has a sweet taste that lingers wherever you walk. I placed a suppresser jutsu on you but it is still easily sensed. Enough on that subject, what about the curse mark."

I turned around and lifted up my hair.

I heard a sound of recognition come from Madara. "we'll see about getting that removed but for now, you need to learn a few things."

I quirked an eyebrow, "learn things?"

"You need to learn proper chakra control, and at least some basic moves to save yourself from something like this happening again."

I stared at him for a moment. I could almost see his one eye glowing in the darkness of his mask.

"Why" was all I said, but it was enough to set off a ready bomb.

He said nothing, only stared. Still when he said not even a word, and the staring contest was getting, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome, I thought about leaving.

When I stood to leave and I was at the door I froze at Madara's next words.

"I could not perform that jutsu, yet you could." I left the room.

Madara? The guy with the crazy ass mask, the one with three eyes or whatever, the guy who killed his own brother to obtain the eternal sharingan, couldn't do a time jutsu? What was going on here?

The voice behind me made my blood run cold. "for now you will be a little experiment of mine. You do as I say, I keep your shark alive."

I gulped as he brushed past me. Not even glancing back to see if I had agreed or not. Of course he'd figure I'd agree anyway but... I guess I really don't have a choice though do I?

From the horrors of Oroachimaru, to the sharp claws of Madara. Only one question remains: Who's worse?

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:13:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stuck at home with the flu… see what I do for you guys?**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:14:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 14: The Curse Mark**

I scratched the curse mark on the back of my neck.

This thing was driving me up a wall, it hurt like hell. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that I lived, or be wishing I was dead just to avoid the pain.

"Again." I looked up at Madara, he was the one training me at the moment and I sighed and got up.

"Fine…" I stood in a fighting stance. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, concentrating. "Kaage banshin no jutsu!"

Three shadow clones appeared behind me and I did a little victory dance, but then I just sat down again as they deflated like Naruto's had.

"I don't understand." I looked at the masked lollipop behind me.

"I don't either! Could it have something to do with my chakra? Is it my curse mark? You probably know more then me!"

Madara let out an aggravated sigh, "again."

Standing up I performed the jutsu again, I got the same results. I fell back over onto the floor.

"Don't stop, again!" he screeched.

I stood up, I was getting angry, "No! this is getting us nowhere! We need to figure something else out!"

"Kisu! Do it again or else!"

"Or else what!" I roared and noticed that my own voice got an octave lower. I found myself seeing red and I charged towards Madara.

Or course he easily dodged, but then in less then a second I felt a surge of power shoot through me. I felt my body changing somewhat painfully and I saw that I was about now twice as tall as the man in front of me.

"Kisu it's just the curse mark, get a grip!" I was punched hard across the face and I found myself flying through the air and into the wall.

"No!" I screamed, what was happening? I couldn't control myself, I couldn't think, the only thing I wanted to do right now was rip this irritating, masked, bastard to shreds. I was moving forward again and in a flash I was next to him, I saw claws coming out and they would've killed him if he hadn't swerved out of the way.

I did, however, manage to break off his mask. It was halfway off and I could see one of his eyes and part of his mouth.

"Kisu, calm down." I could see his mouth moving for once when he talked, it was quite a change.

I didn't even have the decency to speak as I found myself _flying _towards him. I landed inches from his face and I heard a deep, menacing growl fill up the emptiness of the room.

And it was coming from me.

I forced myself back, whatever primal side of me that was taking over, I forced it down. Like ripping off a band-aid, only, band-aids don't try to kill the leader of the Akatsuki.

I tried to regain control, but whatever was there, kept pressing forward. Coming in from the depths of my mind, breaking me, making me lose my hold on my humanity.

_Stop it!_ I was screaming at myself at the top of my lungs but no matter how loud I screamed, it wouldn't break through the barrier this thing was putting up. I felt a headache coming on from trying to break free. I heard something from somewhere else in the room.

It was a voice, it was the voice I loved, I saw myself charging towards the voice. I was poised to attack that voice, ready to rip the owner of it to pieces. I could almost see it myself, slow motion running, teeth bared, and sharp claws ready to make contact.

I saw a flash of blue skin.

Clothes-lining myself I pulled back and ended up skidding across the room towards the wall where I had previously been thrown into. I crashed into the spot again but I didn't even feel it as I shook off the bits of rock I knocked off.

My body charged again, but I stopped when I saw Kisame. I was frozen, my mind wasn't allowing myself to move while my body wasn't allowing me to change back.

"Kisu, it's just the curse mark." I heard in a soothing voice. "it's the damn curse mark! Come on, change back to yourself, this isn't you. Kisu!"

I was running again. I was running to the voice, possibly to maul the owner. The thought was still in my mind and I wanted to get rid of this distraction.

"If you love me you'll stop this right now!"

I skidded to a halt, just barely stopped and I was staring into white eyes. I let out a growl as an answer, I couldn't even form words anymore.

Forcing myself backwards, I turned away from the voice that was calling to me.

"Kisu calm down, you can take a break when were done with, I'll try to figure out something we can do with whatever you can do."

I found myself falling to the ground. I landed in a silent heap and I groaned. I looked up into a concerned face and my dry throat managed to squeeze out, "Kisame?"

"Kisu, come on you'll be ok." a hand touched my face."

I heard Madara whisper to him, "this is her first time transforming. She can be quite deadly with or without the transformation. Keep her calm, I'll be back."

I watched the masked man leave the training room and Kisame continued to stroke my face. I slowly felt my energy drain from my body. I finally regained control of my foggy mind and I blinked. I tried to sit up but I didn't have any strength to do so.

"relax Kisu, your going to be just fine."

"Kisame." Kisame looked me in the eye and I put a hand over his, "thank you."

He smiled softly. I would've felt completely content in this perfectly sappy moment, had it not been for the fact I couldn't move a muscle.

Madara decided at that moment to reenter. "Kisu, I have figured out just what powers you may posses."

"ok…" I said groggily. "what then?"

"will you be able to remember if I tell you now, you look dead tired."

I yawned. "yeah, yeah doesn't matter. I'll forget anyways." he let out an amused chuckle.

"well, the answer to your chakra taste is because you have a kekkei genkai of sorts."

My jaw dropped, "what"

"yes, it was hard for me to believe as well. You have a technique called the time release. To put it simply, you are a time master. You can control how long an event is to happen, where in time you wish to go, and I believe you can change events in time to whichever way you wished them to play out."

"Whoa wait a minute, so your saying that I can _control time?"_

"I believe so. That's why you were able to perform the Jikan Ryoko jutsu."

"Holy crap! But wait, what does that have to do with the whole taste deal?"

"The time release requires a massive amount of chakra to perform. It's so strong that it comes off as a taste to others instead of just a presence. You have so much of it that it can become suffocating at times."

I sat there, taking in the information. I think I had regained enough strength to move.

I looked up and for once was able to get a good look at his half face, he hadn't bothered to fix his mask and I could see a line like Itachi's traveling down his face. I saw the corner of his mouth and his Rinnegan eye was giving me a piercing look.

"Wait, so it's like similar to your time and space jutsu right?"

He shook his head, "no." I was confused, "my jutsu merely allows me to move wherever I want, _in this time zone._ While yours allows you to go anywhere and change the future." Instantly, the first thing that came to mind, was go save the Akatsuki. The second, was beat that perverted snake to a pulp, before he got all his freaky powers, and the third, get some extra sleep before the Akatsuki show up.

"So really, this all actually happened? If me coming here is the result of time jutsu then that means… that means Kishimoto-san was either here while this happened, or he's physic!"

"Kishimoto?"

"Misashi Kishimoto he's the creator of the series Naruto." Kisame nodded.

"I don't know what we can do to help you with your abilities though."

I looked up at Madara, "what."

"no one knows of time jutsu's, we can give you basic training, but as for your time jutsu's… that is debatable."

"Well," I said as I looked at the ground, "let's get to it!" I attempted to stand but failed quite miserably.

Eventually though, I managed to get into a sitting position. "when you have enough strength, I would like to see you do the time travel jutsu again."

I looked at him, "I don't know how to do it."

I saw the corner of his mouth frown, "what do you mean you did it just fine before."

"yeah by accident."

"well _practice_ your accident so we can figure it out."

I started to play with my hands, this time on purpose though. "ok so I was doing this…"

"I didn't mean now child."

I made a few more moves, "Kisu…" he warned.

"and then I was thinking about getting you guys back home."

"Kisu." I saw Madara frown further.

I did what I thought was the last move, but I was thinking about my blue hair, "and then I said Jikan ryoko-"

"Kisu don't-!"

"No jutsu!"

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I woke up and my head was throbbing slightly.

My eyes opened and I found myself staring up into the sky. I looked at the clouds and did a very Shikamaru-like thing.

Sitting up I felt nauseated and ended up losing the contents of my stomach onto the ground.

I walked away from the spot, feeling dizzy. I stopped myself just before I ran into a wall. I looked up and saw the hospital. I felt my face turn up in disgust.

But instead of leaving, I went inside. Something was telling me to go in. Instinct maybe?

I entered the white jail and looked around. Nurses and doctors hustled about and I took a left when I came to a hallway. I went down the busy hallway and I found myself standing outside a door.

It was an operating room or something and there was a large glass pane looking inside. I took a peak in and instantly turned away, a bit embarrassed. Inside was some lady giving birth.

I walked away, feeling whatever was pulling me in here dissipate.

But my mind wouldn't let me leave just yet.

As I was pondering my sanity again, a nurse hastily thrust something into my arms. It was a beaker and I looked at it with little interest.

"Take this to where it belongs if you don't mind!" she shouted as she ran off.

Taking the beaker, I looked around for a room where these things are supposed to go. I found a room that had various beakers filled with liquids but just as I was about to go in a nurse directed me the other way.

"That goes in the other room, it's down the hall."

"Well, here" I said holding it out to her. "a random nurse gave it to me and I don't even work here."

The nurse held up her hands, "oh! I am so sorry! You look like one of our doctors, so sorry! I'll take that then." the nurse took the beaker out of my hand and I walked away. I looked down the hall and noticed it was the one where that lady was giving birth.

Wait a minute.

Beakers filled with chemicals, babies, hospital?

Could it be that..?

I started after the nurse. I looked into the room and noticed that the women was now holding a newborn baby. Is that… me?

I looked at the mother. She had bright brown eyes and long soft-looking, oak colored hair. Freckles dotted her face and she was smiling widely. I looked for a father, I found none.

I watched as they soon took the child away and put the sleeping baby in the nursery.

I was about to fallow when the same nurse that had stopped me earlier with the beaker spoke up, "Oh Dr. Celia, I was just looking for you! Here" she thrust the beaker into my hand again. "You need to take it to room 18F on the east wing, third floor. One of the other nurses was trying to put it in the wrong room, my mistake I gave it to the wrong person, silly me!"

I was going to protest that she still gave it to the wrong person but shook it off. I now know where this thing is supposed to go so I may as well put it where it belongs. I swirled the contents inside the closed beaker and nothing seemed to move.

Back to my current mission, I went into the nursery after the other doctors had left and I looked at all the children.

They all looked the same I couldn't tell where they had placed the one that was just born. However, off in the corner, I saw a still red baby that was breathing softly. There's the one.

I saw the little girl. It had to be me. I stared down at myself in the darkness, even if it wasn't really me, I felt a strong connecting to this child.

The door burst opened and in a loud voice someone screamed, "Dr. Celia!" it startled me and I dropped the beaker.

Straight into the crib.

I could see it falling, I could here it breaking, the glass that is, and my mind clouded up. I reached for it, I tried desperately to get the beaker back into my grasp, but I was too late.  
>I ran.<p>

The only thing going through my mind right now was, _get out. _

Fallowing my instincts, I made it outside and instantly I did the time jutsu. I found myself panting on the ground in front of Kisame and Madara.

"Kisu! Where did you go?"

I looked up at Kisame. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes as my brain finally clicked the two pieces of the puzzle together. "Kisame! It was me! I was the one who did it! I can't believe it! All this time it was me!"

Kisame his hands on my shoulders, "calm down Kisu. We don't need you transforming again, what are you talking about."

"It was me! It was all my fault, I was the one who dropped that chemical on myself twenty-eight years ago. It was me! It was no doctor, it was me…" I began to cry harder.

"Kisu?" I looked into Kisame's eyes.

"It was all my fault."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:14:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	15. Chapter 15

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:15:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 15: The Life I Have**

**1 year later**

I have now mastered my time powers or whatever and I can move freely through space and time or whatever. And let me tell you, it rules! Through extensive training, hard work, and determination… scratch the last part. It was mostly Kisame water bombing me every morning to get up.

The first thing I had done, was save the Akatsuki. Going back in time I managed to save each and everyone of them as best I could. I even kept my promise of taking Madara to a shooting range, and boy it was _damn_ funny.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Hey Madara." the masked man looked up at me through his one eyehole._

_"What."_

_"Remember when I said I was going to take you to a shooting range?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his hand and propelled us forward into the future. We landed somewhere near my old apartment and we took the bus to the nearest shooting area._

_I flashed my license when it was appropriate and once going through the gates I handed Madara a rifle. One of the men gave him goggles to wear and (after a few minutes of persuading him) eventually he took off his mask. And must I say, DAMN. Of course, I still loved my sharky but DAMN. For a hundred years old, he looked good. Like holy banana's good. It's just to hard to describe really._

_Anyway, so the best thing about the whole trip was when he actually began to try and shoot. I really shouldn't be trusting an S-ranked criminal with a gun but… the worst thing that could happen is he goes to jail._

_Moving on, we were outside and Madara held the gun up. Somewhat awkwardly seeing as the rifle was almost to big for him. I stood about a foot away off to his right._

_"ready?" I asked._

_He smirked and I counted down, "ready…" he cocked the gun and aimed for the target off in the distance, "aim don't you dare use chakra…"_

_He let out a small huff but put his face up to where the instructor had shown him to look. "Fire!"_

_There was a deafening crack as then gun was shot, but the best thing was this; Madara had fallen flat on his ass due to the force of the gun. I began to laugh hysterically._

_"what's so funny" he said, standing up and brushing the dirt from his pants._

_"Dude," I said in between laughs, "your Uchiha Madara"_

_"What's that have to do with anything." I could see the confusion on his face and it only made the situation all the funnier._

_"if_ you_ know who you are, think of an outsider like me looking into the situation. Your one badass ninja who is never defeated, you have insane jutsu, and are a master at everything! Who got knocked over by a gun." I began to laugh again. _

_Madara seemed mildly pissed but took the gun and handed it to me. "All right, let's see you try little miss perfect."_

_I took the gun, smirking to myself. After aiming and firing with perfect precision, I only gave him a look that simply said, 'blackmail.'_

**_*End of flashback*_**

Thinking about this past year, I barely swerved to avoid Deidara rushing down the hall. Probably to kill Hidan for taking his clay. Now that all of the Akatsuki have made it this far in life, and they all know who Tobi is, Deidara's been having to find someone else to blow up. Along with everyone else.

Before, Tobi was everyone's stress reliever, now it's Hidan. Well, mosre so then usual anyway. Since he's the only immortal and the Akatsuki's would probably kill each other if left alone to long.

There were multiple things that I couldn't stop though. And one of those things was Sasuke defecting from Konoha and all that blah and eventually ending up in the Akatsuki. I still insulted him to his face but this time around he tried to actually kill me instead of standing there silently confused. I did, however, get him to not hate Itachi. That being the only reason he joined.

You see, I managed to stop Itachi from killing his clan by unfortunately… doing it myself. Trust me, it's not something 'm proud of. However Danzo still thought Itachi had done it so he was forced to still leave anyway. So instead of gaining power to kill his brother, he trains to kill me. Although he doesn't know it was me.

Oh, and I also found out that Kakashi and Iruka are not actually my birth parents (thank Jashin! Sorry but that thought was just creepy thought…). As it turns out, Sakumo had gotten another lady pregnant about three years after Kakashi was born. He was on some mission or something I'm not sure.

The only way I found this out was because I had gone back in time and he told me himself. So technically, Kakashi is my brother… half brother. And my birth mom, well, to be honest I have no idea what happened to her. But since I'm technically a Hatake, it explains why I'm such a quick learner and cocky bastard at times.

I was currently feeling very good at the moment. I was going to go bug Kisame and after he gets irritated enough I'll kiss him and everything will be ok. Just as I had my hand on the door to go in, I was stopped by Itachi.

"Wouldn't go in there if I was you."

I tilted my head, "why-"

"You cocky blue bastard!" I heard a shout and someone was thrown against the door.

"it's not my fault god damnit! Don't talk to me about go work it out with Kisu!"

I rolled my eyes. Since I had managed to keep all these idiots alive, there have been so many more arguments. I could hear Hidan's voice on the other side of the door and he was must be pissed at something I must've done. In retrospect, I realize it may not have been the smartest thing to hide his scathe. I was about to turn heel and leave when the door burst open and a very pissed off looking Hidan was looking at me.

"I know you have my scathe you little bitch! Now hand it over!" I couldn't control the smirk on my face. Slowing down time, I slipped out of his grip and went into Kisame's room, silently closing the door.

When time resumed it only made Hidan madder. I felt arms wrap themselves around me. "You shouldn't use that jutsu unless for life or death situations."

I turned, "well it's Hidan. My life was probably _on_ the line with him." Kisame smiled and turned around and fell over on his bed.

"So, did you want something?"

"Sushi!" I jumped on the bed with him and he gave me a look.

He tickled my stomach and I found this very un-shinobi like. Pft, like I give a crap though.

About an hour later, we were still laying on the bed after… certain activities when a someone knocked on the door.

"Kisu can I come in?" it was Sammy's voice and I groaned to myself. Oh, I guess I could've mentioned at some point I had brought my siblings here but… I was too busy to remember.

"No!"

"Why not? I need to… talk to you about something."

I groaned, "give me five minutes!" I redressed and so did Kisame, I opened the door with an irritated sigh. Trying to smooth my hair down as well.

"was I interrupting something?" she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and pulled outside and into Zetsu's garden. "What is it."

Her face got series and she looked at me, "Kisu. I'm… I am…"

"Well spit it out women!"

"I'm pregnant!" I gave her a blank face.

"Wah…" I didn't even know she was with someone. This just reached a whole other level of strange for the Akatsuki. I held up my hands and started to fail them, "wait whoa! First off, are you sure? And second, with who!"

She looked away at first then back at me, "Yes I'm positive. Konan had been giving me check ups. The father is…"

"Sammy if you say Hidan or Madara I will beat the 'father' and you senseless."

I didn't like the idea of being in-laws with either of them. Much to my relief, she shook her head, "no! It's… mhmmher mer."

"Who?"

"It's memenr."

"WHO! Jashin dammit!"

"ITACHI!" I sat there for a moment. What. What. The. Heck? The Uchiha?

"what! So what did you get married or were you two just drunk one night!" I was going to beat that boy senseless when I get my hands on him. "Why are you helping repopulate the Uchiha family! That's really stupid!" I began to wonder what Penny would do to her for taking her 'Itachi-muffin' away, but she was off in Konoha along with Kevin who only visits once every… never.

"I'm not sure. One minute we were talking the next…and then… and now I'm pregnant!"

I put my head in my hands. Maybe this was why Itachi has been in a better mood lately. Itachi doesn't know that I was the reason for the massacre either so he is unaware of the situation.

"good god girl. Well, the only thing I can do without killing you is go tell the rest of the members!"

"Kisu wait! Just don't tell Itachi, I need to tell him myself." I nodded and skipped off to Kisame's room.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I woke up feeling slightly sick. I stood up and went to the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet before puking my guts out. What the hell?

I didn't feel all the great but I washed my face and Kisame came rushing in at the sounds I was making. "are you ok?"

"no"

"what's wrong you look horrible."

I gave him a look and washed my face, "thanks."

"what? No I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was-"

Holding up a hand I rinsed my mouth and said, "it's fine I know. I don't feel that great though. I just got finished puking my guts out."

He put a hand to my head. "I don't feel a fever… let's take you to Kakuzu he probably knows better then me." Helping me to my feet, he carried slash dragged me to Kakuzu's room. He gently put me down on his bed and Kakuzu looked at me.

"what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Kisame asked, voice full of concern.

"Nope."

"then what's wrong with me?"

Kakuzu seemed to be holding back a laugh and I was right when he said, "you pregnant. Just like Sammy. I'd ask who the dad is, but I don't think I really want to know!" he started to laugh and Kisame merely gave him a disapproving look.

"what!"

Kakuzu then said, "well considering you two do it every night I was just waiting for the day you came in here feeling like crap and puking your guts out. Looks like the wait has paid off. I'm just surprised Sammy was first."

I rolled my eyes. Kisame seemed confused, "wait Sammy is..?"

"With Itachi. I was going to tell you last night but I uh, kinda forget hehe…" after a few moments of stunned silence from all three of us I looked at Kisame saying, "congratulations! Your going to be a dad."

And with that he fainted.

Sure, he can go into battle with a Jinchuuriki, he'll do the stupidest things just for a good fight, heck he's got Samehada to prove it. But like any other guy, you tell them their going to be a parent they either faint or head for the hills. I got up and walked out the door telling Kakuzu to just put him in our room. When he began to refuse I paid him thirty dollars and he did so without another complaint.

So, unlike Sammy, I found the majority of the Akatsuki in the living-ish room and announced over the noise, "I'm pregnant!"

The room went dead silent.

Deidara spoke first, "so your going to be the parent of a fish yeah?" he began to laugh hysterically but I slowed time and punched him and sent him flying into the wall. He groaned from the debris.

"Anyone ELSE got something to say about the parents?" when various no's were said, I was satisfied and went to Konan to tell her since she wasn't in the room at the time.

But as I walked, Sasuke pulled me to the side and out the base. "What." I gave him an irritated look.

"It's time."

"time for what, morning news?" I taunted while slipping out of his grip.

He grabbed me again, "no you fool. It's time to go back to Konoha and destroy it once and for all. And since you are the most powerful your coming with me."

"Uh no, I'm not Sasuke. I think it's time you gave this whole revenge thing up." he was still bent on destroying Konoha for the sake of clearing the Uchiha name. I was still bent on thinking he's a complete moron.

I wrenched my hand away and he was getting angry but I turned and stared him down. "Look," I started, "I'm a time master. I'm crazy, I don't like you, and I'm pregnant. Do you really want to put up with this type of combination." he didn't answer, I walked away.

This huge fight between him and Naruto happened, but on a much smaller scale. They were supposed to fight again but because I had saved everyone's asses we were all there for the invasion of Pein which made everything so much more complicated. All the Akatsuki were ready to take down Konoha and Sasuke would've died by Rasengan if I hadn't rewound time and pulled him away.

Wait, that's it!

Sorry to all you Sasuke fangirls out there, but I'm going to go kill off a major character.

Doing my now favorite jutsu, I went back in time to Konoha. Right as those two were starting.

The Akatsuki were all there, watching with mild interest at the fight when I noticed something I hadn't before.

Kakashi was creeping up behind them, lightning cutter in hand. I panicked and through a rock over his head to land in between them. They turned on the Copy-nin and his surprise attack was ruined. I saw myself pulled Sasuke away from the fight but I didn't stop _myself_ from going try and help the Akatsuki.

I saw Naruto charging towards Sasuke and I was prepared to let it happen but suddenly he came running towards the Akatsuki who were quickly getting cornered. Kakashi reactivated his lighting cutter and Naruto had Rasen-shuriken in hand. I panicked.

In a flash I was over there. I slowed down time so they wouldn't see me and just as the tip of the lighting came in contact with Pein, I flashed them to somewhere in time.

And I realized something.

I laughed aloud and parried Kakashi's move who seemed confused at what was going on and where the Akatsuki had gone. I watched as Sasuke ran from the destroyed village, going south back to the base.

I turned as I saw Naruto heading towards me at full speed with Rasen-shuriken ready to eat up my chakra.

I braced myself for the blow because he was too close for me to be able to stop him. I waited for the full force of it to hit me dead on. I thought of the Akatsuki, at least they were safe. I was sad though, knowing my child wouldn't make it. I whimpered slightly.

And then I saw nothing but darkness…

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

It was a rainy day, a warm kind of rain with long rolls of thunder and no lightning. I love these kind of days, for me, they mean good luck.

I stopped staring out the window and decided to go out.

I picked up my Akatsuki umbrella and walked outside. I went to the cemetery like I do on all good days with bad weather. On days like this I like to say hello to mom, and no one else. "Mom, today it is good day. It's raining the way you told me it would on my luckiest days."

An hour later, it was still raining and I felt the slightest of smiles creep into the corners of my mouth. I just wondered what could be so good about today.

My question had been answered when I ran into a strong chest.

Standing in front of me was the best Kisame cosplayer I had ever seen

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:15:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: nothing**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:16:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Chapter 16: The End**

History repeated itself.

Again and again but eventually when I realized finally that my life was a never ending circle, I stopped interfering.

I stayed in my own life. My own world. And since 'Misashi' was the creator of Naruto, that became my new job. Yes, I was the one who helped develop that show. I couldn't be more proud of myself.

Of course me choosing this path meant I had to do something that had absolutely crushed my soul.

I had to leave Kisame behind.

One good thing about it though, was that our child managed to live.

He was a boy and I named him Mizu. His name translates to water. He had blue hair like Kisame's and he even had his gills. The natural instinct to fight, and his sharp teeth, but he turned out pale like me and he had my brown eyes.

He's never met his father, and I very much wish he could. The skills I've learned while being with the Akatsuki never leave my mind and I can only think about how much I'll miss them.

I found out my past, and I found that really I'm like four thousand years old. Please no cracks about parents being a one hundred years old because quite frankly, it's true with me, and them some.

I have the time release, I cannot die. If I were time and space would collapse in on itself and cause a paradox to happen. My body has a self defense mechanism so if I were to ever get killed, my body rewinds time on itself, making me younger and younger… until I almost don't exist.

So I become an embryo again until I am reborn. It's like a phoenix effect, I die, I'm reborn from the ashes. Or something like that.

Mizu is nine years old now. He never asks about his father and I'm so happy he doesn't. I know he's curious, but he also knows I'll tell him about it one day.

I looked outside and scoffed to myself. I have chosen to ignore these days because after I've come back, the effect just seems to have warn off.

It was raining.

But that didn't mean Mizu couldn't have something to believe in, "look mom. It's the day you said you were born on. Maybe something good will happen this time?" he looked up at me with question.

I picked up my old rain battered Akatsuki umbrella. "Let's go for a walk son." Even though I no longer believe in the day itself, I still go to visit my mother's gravestone. It's one ritual I couldn't seem to break.

"Hello mother." I said softly to the gravestone. My tears mixing in with the rain. Mizu began to tug on my shirt. I looked at him and he pointed off somewhere behind me.

I turned but saw nothing. "Mom I swear I saw someone out there."

I patted his head, "it's ok hun. Someone is probably-"

"Hey bitch! About time I found you." My eyes widened in shock. I knew that voice. I turned to face the bastard. I knew he was immortal but… damn.

"Hidan."

He looked up at me with tired eyes. "yeah, digging your way out of your own grave wasn't fun. At least that prick who buried me was long gone."

Mizu tugged on my shirt again, "mom who is this guy?"

I gave him a kind smile, "an old friend of mine."

"is it daddy?" Hidan then proceeded to burst out laughing. I smiled a bit as well.

"Ha, no kid your dad is a shark" I punched him into the ground.

Mizu tilted his head, "what does that mean?"

I shook my head quickly and pulled Hidan up from the ground, "nothing. Hidan, how is it that your still alive?"

"I'm immortal dumb-"

I smacked him across the face, "remember the rule with Penny? It's still in tact with Mizu."

Hidan groaned loudly, "fine. Anyway I'm not the only one still alive. Kakuzu, Zetsu as well as Madara. Were all alive." I was disappointed he didn't say Kisame's name but I knew I had to get over it.

"How?"

"Well, you know Kakuzu has his whole heart thing, I'm not entirely sure about Zetsu, and whatever Madara's been doing, he's still doing it."

I looked at the ground, "where have you all been."

"Working and sh- stuff. We leave across road from you." he smirked but I punched him again.

"why didn't you find me sooner!"

"because Madara's been working on a jutsu. That's why I'm here now so I can come and get you."

I eyed him curiously, "what jutsu."

He smirked, "come see for yourself."

I slapped the smirk off his face and turned to a freighted Mizu. "It's ok honey, he's used to this from me." Mizu nodded slowly and I fallowed Hidan to their apartment complex, and true to his word, it was across the street from my home.

Going in I immediately glomped Zetsu since he was the first one I saw. "Your alive!"

Mizu came up behind me, "dad looks… strange."

Zetsu looked down at him, **"I'm not your dad kid. **Nice guess though. It's actually the other weird looking one."

I smacked Zetsu on the back of his head. **"what was that for."**

"Don't insult Kisame."

"Ahh good you're here." Madara came into the room and I tackled him into a hug. He wasn't wearing a mask and he still looked good.

Before Mizu could even open his mouth I looked at him and said, "not your father either."

And the next voice nearly gave me a heart attack.

"But I am."

From my position on the ground hugging Madara, I slowly looked up. I could barely contain myself. I flung myself at him and immediately kissed him. I couldn't believe it.

"ok so _he's_ my dad right?"

I looked at Mizu and squirmed out of Kisame's grasp, "yes. This is your real father."

Mizu tilted his head and looked up at Kisame, "dad still looks strange."

I rolled my eyes, "yes well your going to deal with it."

Kisame rolled his eyes as well, "our first meeting and you tell me I look weird. Well it wouldn't be the first time that that's happened, come here." he had gotten down on one knee and holding out his arms for a hug.

Mizu didn't move. I nudged him forward. Then, the tears came. Not from me, surprisingly. Mizu started to cry his eyes out before going to Kisame and knocking him over. He started to cry harder and I joined in for a family hug.

I heard a flash somewhere and I saw Zetsu taking pictures, most likely for blackmail. "How did this happen?" I asked Madara who was still laying on the ground calmly.

"Didn't Hidan explain it to you on the way here?"

"No."

He sighed, "well. I've developed a jutsu that, like Kabuto's, can bring people back from the dead. I modified it though so that the persons soul should attach to a specific person the caster chooses. And I chose you."

I gave him an incredulous look, "one question. Why?"

He sighed again and sat up, "after you left the Akatsuki the few of us managed to survive, however as time went on we realized world domination was going to be harder and harder to achieve with only the four of us. I knew that by the time you came back around you wouldn't want to help us without Kisame. That, and I was bored out of my mind."

I laughed. "the great Uchiha Madara, brings back a girls lover because he was bored to death. I can clearly see that making the headlines of the Sunday news. You've changed so much from when I first met you."

He stood up, "well the times changed me as well. Of course in the beginning I wanted my revenge, but these people became weaker and weaker, so eventually, I ended up with taking off the mask and simply… living for once."

In flash I was standing next to him and he was face planted into the ground. "Ow. What was that for?"

I looked at him with mock-horror. "you are _not_ the Uchiha I knew and hated."

"Gee, thanks."

I smiled, "your welcome!" I said before smacking him upside the head again. Mizu was sitting in Kisame's lap discussing some things about if I was like this before and he answered with a yes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Akatsuki I need to revive."

"Wait but who are you going to 'attach' them to?"

He smirked slightly and I didn't like the look he was giving me. "You."

I freaked, "what!"

But by then he was already gone and slamming a door. Ten minutes later I heard dissatisfied groans and Deidara came out clutching his head. "What happened yeah… ugh my head…"

"DEIDARA!" I tackled him and he swerved and I ran into the wall. Classic fangirl.

"Shut it un! My head is killing me…what happened..?"

"Your alive you baka that's what happened."

Another ten minutes passed and Itachi came out. "Itachi!" I was about to hug him but stopped when I saw an irritated look on his face. I simply stuck my hand out.

One by one the Akatsuki began to fill up the room. Sasori was next, then Konan, Pein (who was actually Nagato himself *gasp*), and lastly Sasuke (WHY!). I think Sasuke came because he was also an Uchiha and they needed to 'repopulate' or something like that. But along with them, some others came as well.

"You left us in the past!"

**"Literally"**

"Penny, Sammy, Kevin!" my sibling and I ran to each other and fell over in one giant group hug. I hadn't been able to go back and save them so they were stuck there. Penny was about ten years older so she was probably twenty something. And along with Sammy, came a little girl about six years old.

She had sharingans.

"Mizu! Meet the rest of your family!" he came over and looked at my siblings. "this is your Aunt Sammy and your Aunt Penny as well as your Uncle Kevin."

"Nice to meet you, **nephew" **

"And your cousin…"

Sammy pulled her daughter into her lap, "we named her Lily."

"Oh it's 'we' now?" Itachi stood behind her.

"yes."

I rolled my eyes, unable to understand how she could understand his lack of speech.

I went back over to Kisame and scanned the room. Wow. I never thought my life would get this crazy. I couldn't believe the fact that this was the outcome of it all.

I smiled down at the two men in my life. I sat down in Kisame's lap and pulled Mizu into mine.

"So you named him Mizu is that what I heard?"

I nodded and ruffled our suns hair, "yep. It was better then something like Kisame jr. I almost named him Toby because I liked that name before the show but I figured you might not have appreciated that."

He shook his head, "no I would not have."

He hugged me and I said to him. "you know, I've always wanted two kids."

I could almost see the smirk on his face.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Break:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I woke up breathing heavily. That dream slash nightmare was back. It's always reoccurring. My mind must just be overreacting again.

Getting out of bed, I went to the bathroom and cleaned my flush face. I rubbed my silver eyes and began to brush my hair for no apparent reason.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Is something wrong? Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah." I said to the warm voice on the other end of the live. "I'm just concerned that it keeps coming back. It's like a memory it's so real."

"Well go back to bed Kisu dear I'm sure it's nothing. Good night."

"Night, mom."

I got into bed and stared up at my ceiling. My head was throbbing slightly and I went out onto the porch to try and clear my head. I looked up at the sky.

"Why does this dream keep happening? What is my mind trying to tell me?"

I looked down at the ground to see my dog's tail sticking out of the small hut I had bought for him. There was a noise behind me as the screen was opened.

"Something wrong Kisu?"

I turned to my husband, "yeah it's that nightmare again."

He came up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry we can figure this all out."

"But it's so vivid. Almost as if it were a memory."

"I'm sure it's nothing, now come back to bed we have to go to work tomorrow."

I nodded and let him bring me back to bed. I collapsed onto the soft pillows and looked at the ceiling again. There was one question always on my mind that never seemed to go away.

"Who are you, Kisame. Why do you haunt my dreams?"

I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
